Aveces Aun Lo Correcto Esta Mal
by JessyCullen.HerMon
Summary: Bella sale embarazada de Edward a los 16 años,pero el nunca se entera.Sus vidas se veran afectadas cuando su hija biologica,los busque despues de 16 años,para tener a la familia que siempre soño y nunca tuvo.Cambiandoles por completo la vida que ya tienen
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**1. Prologo **

POV Bella

Me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio, después de un largo día en la oficina, cuando los flash back comenzaron a venir a mí.

- "_Ángela, ¿que se supone que haga ahora?"-_

_- "No se Bella, este tema es muy delicado. Ocupas hablar con Edward, inmediatamente. Es cosa de los dos, si te ama te apoyara"-_

_- "No puedo decirle, el y su familia tienen planes a futuro, yo no puedo hacer que renuncie a ellos, por quedarse y ayudarme. Lo amo, por eso lo mejor será no decirle nada, y alejarme de su vida para siempre" – _

_-"Yo no creo que sea lo mejor. Si se lo ocultas solo lograras dañarlo y que te odie cuando se entere. Pero si tu decisión es esa, te apoyo amiga"-_

Las lágrimas nublaron mi vista, y cubrieron rápidamente mis mejillas. Aun dolía y mucho, pero los recuerdos seguían viniendo, haciéndome imposible el detenerlos.

_- "Edward, ya no te amo. No quiero engañarte, ni seguirte dando falsas ilusiones, de que en unos años nos casaremos" –_

_- "Es una broma ¿verdad? Tu no puedes estarme diciendo eso, te amo mas que a nada Bella" – _

_- "Yo a ti no te amo, solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo" – _

_- "¡¿QUE TU ESTAS QUE?! ¡¿Como es posible Isabella?! Vas a echar a perder tu futuro, tu juventud,¡¡ todo!! Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto" –_

_- "Ya tengo todo solucionado, entregare al bebe en adopción. Es lo mejor para todos, solo quiero pedirles un favor; no se lo digan a Edward" – _

Siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho a Edward y haber conservado al bebe? Pero el hubiera no existe, y la realidad es otra muy diferente. Ya han pasado 15 años desde entonces.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡¡Hola chicas!!**_

Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Mi mente se ha puesto a crear un nuevo fic, este es totalmente diferente al otro, y espero que les llegue a gustar.

Por favor, opiniones o sugerencias que tengan, háganmelas saber.

**XOXO**

**Jessy.**


	2. Un Pasado Hondo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**2. Un Pasado Hondo**

**POV Bella**

En tan solo unas semanas cumpliré 32 años. Tengo que decir, que los he vivido al máximo. Soy la vicepresidenta de la compañía de mi padre, he viajado por el mundo junto con mi mejor amiga Ángela, en pocas palabras tengo la vida que muchas quisieran. Pero… si hay un pero, mi pasado oscuro el que he tratado de sepultar en lo mas hondo de mi ser por 16 años.

Conocí a mis mejores amigos por medio de nuestros padres, y a que asistíamos a la misma escuela. Alice y yo éramos de la misma edad, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward nos llevaban un año y Emmett dos.

Edward y yo siempre nos habíamos gustado, pero el miedo a que no fuera mutuo nos detenía. Hasta que un día me beso y como era de esperarse se lo correspondí. Ya teniendo claro que los dos compartíamos el mismo sentimiento, comenzamos a ser novios.

Era tan perfecto, su tez blanca, esa sonrisa torcida que me quitaba el aliento, su cuerpo delgado y su hermoso cabello cobrizo rebelde, que me hacia querer entrelazar mis dedos en el.

Lo que sentía por Edward era mucho, lo amaba aunque fuera increíble. El fue para mi el primero en todo; mi primer beso, primer novio, primer amor y con quien tuve mi primera vez.

Por eso hice lo que hice. Lo amaba a un extremo doloroso, hubiera dado todo por el, mas bien di todo por el. ¿Alguna vez me he arrepentido? Si, si lo he hecho. El quería ser doctor y yo abogada, eran nuestros planes a futuro, en los que también estaban casarnos y pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos y felices.

Las cosas que uno piensa cuando es joven, pero claramente se ve, que ninguno de nuestros sueños se hizo realidad.

- Señorita Swan, tiene una llamada por la línea dos- el altavoz interrumpió mis bellos recuerdos.

- Gracias Sam, ahora la tomo - levante el teléfono y pulse la tecla – ¿Si, quien habla? –

- ¡Hola Bella! No sabes el gusto que me da hablar contigo – una voz demasiado entusiasmada hablo.

- Hola Alice, a mí también me da gusto. A que se debe el motivo de tu llamada – cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en mi mano derecha.

- Daré una fiesta por el cumpleaños de mi hermoso esposo y quiero que estemos todos juntos. Hasta Edward vendrá de Boston y…. – no la deje terminar.

- ¡¿Que Edward que? – de la impresión moví sin cuidado mi mano, haciendo que el portalápices cayera al suelo – Demonios – murmure enfadada.

- Tranquila Bella, controla tus nervios. Se que es difícil verlo y lo entiendo, ahora que ya se tu secreto. Pero si ya lo has visto en otras ocasiones, que en esta no –

Varias veces Edward y yo nos hemos vuelto a ver, y ha sido mi infierno personal. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos, le he escondido algo realmente importante, siento que si lo miro, el podría ver la verdad reflejada en mis ojos. Es tonto pero es tanto el remordimiento que traigo dentro, que no quiero correr el riesgo.

- No lo se Alice, tengo mucho trabajo – le dije como excusa.

- No me vengas con eso Isabella Swan. Pretextos hay muchos, y puedes utilizarlos si quieres, pero no te creeré – rió – Hace un año que no nos vemos, desde el cumple de Emmett, hazlo por Jasper. Entonces que dices ¿si o no? – utilizo una voz de niña y puedo jurar que de haberla visto, estaría haciendo un puchero con sus labios.

- Esta bien lo haré, pero solo por Jasper – admití mi derrota.

- ¡Genial! Nos vemos el sábado a las 9, te quiero bye- colgué el teléfono y me quede sentada con la cabeza entre mis manos.

Necesitaba llegar a casa con urgencia, tomar un baño y relajarme. Durante esta semana hubo exceso de trabajo y si a esto le sumas lo del sábado, el estrés podría matarme.

- Vaya Bella, por lo que veo, ha sido un día difícil – apunto Ángela cuando salio de la cocina.

Me deje caer en el sofá – Alice me llamo a la oficina hoy para avisarme de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jasper – suspire – Lo peor del asunto, es que Edward vendrá desde Boston y no se como demonios estar en el mismo lugar que el, sin que el remordimiento y la culpa se hagan presentes – lo solté con algo de histeria.

- Perdón que te diga esto, pero esos son los riesgos que decidiste tomar, desde hace 16 años. Cuando tú creíste que eso seria lo mejor y te mudaste a Forks, ahora tienes que afrontar las consecuencias – las palabras de Áng dolieron, pero eran la verdad.

- Estoy agotada, mejor me iré a descansar – me levante y camine escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación.

Decidí tomar un baño. Entre en la ducha y conseguí que el agua tibia relajara los músculos de mi cuerpo, al igual que mi mente se despejara. Poco después, me arrepentí tanto, de que se alejaran los problemas de mi cabeza, por que dieron paso una vez más a los dolorosos recuerdos.

- _"Hija por que mejor no hablamos con Carlisle y Esme, ninguno de nosotros los dejaremos solos. Tú y Edward se aman y podran salir adelante. Un hijo es lo mejor que te pueda pasar, por favor piensa bien las cosas. No cometas un error del que después en un futuro te arrepientas, quédate"_ –

_- "No madre, la decisión ya esta tomada, me voy a Forks con mi tía hasta que nazca. Se muy bien que nos apoyarían todos y que un hijo es lo mejor, pero no puedo. No quiero que Edward, en un futuro me reproche todo lo que no pudo hacer y que todo se vuelva un infierno" – _

Deseche lo más rápido que pude, todo tipo de dolorosos recuerdos. Yo había tomado las decisiones para que ambos tuviéramos estas vidas.

El viernes pasó sin ningún acontecimiento en particular. De lo que tanto he huido, mañana regresa y aun no logro enfrentarlo. Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo desagradable pasara. Ojala solo sean ideas mías, ¡por favor que solo sean ideas mías!

**POV Edward**

Maldita sea, Alice y sus sorpresas hicieron cambiar mi día. Tener que viajar a New York para la fiesta de Jasper este sábado. En verdad tengo ganas de verlos, pero al saber que Bella iría me congele.

Comenzamos a andar en el colegio, era mi amiga, pero a mi me gustaba. Cuando me dio el si, me hizo el hombre más feliz y aunque suene cursi, me enamore de ella perdidamente, al grado de darle un anillo de promesa para que en unos años nos casáramos.

Yo tenía ya planeada mi vida entera. Ser doctor la encabezaba y al terminar los estudios, me casaría con Bella. Ella al igual que yo tenía una idea clara de lo que haría, coso estudiar leyes y ser una buena abogada.

La mayoría de la gente reía de nuestros planes, y aseguraban que mi relación con Bella fracasaría en cuanto entráramos a la universidad. Solía ignorarlos, nuestro amor era fuerte como para superarlo todo.

Pero estaba en un error. De un día a otro cambio y se fue distanciando, hasta el punto de dejarme. Sus palabras fueron dolorosas, no podía creer que la mujer que amaba, mi primera novia, la que amaba y con quien había planeado una vida a su lado, me rompiera mi corazón en mil pedazos.

_Flash back_

_- "Necesito hablar contigo"- _

_- "Si amor, dime que es de lo que quieres hablarme"- _

_- "Edward, yo ya no te amo. No quiero engañarte, ni seguirte dando falsas ilusiones, de que en unos años nos casaremos" - _

_- "Bella ¿de que me estas hablando? Es broma ¿cierto? Tú no puedes estarme diciendo esto. Te amo mas que a nada" – _

_- "Ya te dije que yo no te amo, solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Toma, te regreso tu anillo, no le veo el caso de para que tenerlo conmigo. Como se que no te darás por vencido, me iré de la ciudad"- _

_Fin de Flash back _

No era común que Bella se comportara así, algo malo sucedía y necesitaba saberlo. Pero por mas que intente nadie me dijo nada, ni siquiera a donde había ido.

Dolido como estaba, comencé a comportarme diferente. Hasta que mi familia y amigos me frenaron, haciéndome ver que esa no era la solución a mi dolor.

- "¿_Que carazos te esta pasando Edward? Crees que actuar de esa manera hará que ya no te duela su partida. Estas muy equivocado" – a veces Alice podía ser tan molesta. _

_- "Hijo, no te hundas de esta manera, quizá solo esta pasando por un mal momento y cuando aclare todo, tal vez regrese" – los ánimos de mi padre en este momento eran nada para mi. _

No la vi en años, hasta que Alice y Jasper se casaron. Verla con ese vestido verde olivo, hizo que mi corazón latiera, quería besarla y decirle que aun la amaba. Pero su comportamiento hostil, me hizo ver que ella lo había dejado todo en el pasado.

Yo ya tengo una vida hasta el momento hecha. Hace más de un año que salgo con Jessica y ahora vivimos juntos. ¿La amo? Como responder a eso, si me jure no volver hacerlo nunca.

- Amor, no piensas venir a dormir – Jessica hablo haciendo salir de mis pensamientos.

- Tengo mucho trabajo y debo de terminarlo, por que el sábado por la mañana salgo de viaje a New York. Alice quiere que asista a la fiesta de Jasper –

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme del viaje? No tengo nada para vestir ese día, iré mañana de compras -

- No Jessica, voy a ir solo. No te ofendas pero no quiero que me acompañes, sabes que no eres de su agrado y no quiero problemas – su cara llena de enojo me lo dijo todo.

- Va a ir ella ¿verdad? Por eso vas solo y no por que no les agrade. No se como soporto esto, ella siempre ocupara un lugar en tu vida, nunca dejaras pasar eso – suspire ante su drama exagerado.

- Por favor Jessica, no quiero pelear por tus celos innecesarios de nuevo – me levante y fui a dormir.

Los inversionistas hicieron de mi viernes un infierno, y si a eso le sumamos los celos y reclamos de Jessica. No había palabra en el planeta para describirlo.

En pocas horas volvería a mi hogar, con la gente que quiero. De volver a ver a Bella, no estoy muy seguro, siempre se convierte en un nuevo enigma.

¿Cómo enfrentar a quien se fue sin motivo alguno de mi vida? A quien ni siquiera puede estar en el mismo lugar por quien sabe que cosa.

Estoy arto de sentirme incomodo cuando ella se encuentra. Tengo que solucionar las cosas para mi propio bien, cueste lo que me cueste, arreglare las cosas inconclusas con Bella esta misma noche.

* * *

¡**_Hola niñas lindas!_**

_**Mil disculpas por la demora, pero he andado un poco ocupada. Para recompensarles la espere les daré un adelanto del próximo capitulo. También he decidido ponerle un poco de humor a la historia, por que no quiero que sea tan dramática como la otra.**_

_**Muchísimas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, alertas, autor favorito y sus Review. Es muy agradable saber que les gusta y apoyan mi nueva loquera.**_

_**Muy bien aquí el pequeño adelanto: **__En el siguiente, Edward se entera por fin que Bella estuvo embarazada y lo dio en adopción. Pero lo mejor va a ser la manera en la que se entera._

_**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, con gusto les responderé.**_

_**Xoxo Jessy.**_


	3. Las Verdades Duelen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**3. Las Verdades Duelen.**

**Bella POV**

Me levante y decidí preparar el desayuno para las dos. Hace mucho que Ángela y yo no desayunábamos juntas a causa del exceso de trabajo.

Conozco a Ángela, de cuando pasaba mis vacaciones en Forks, con mi tía Kate y mi tío Joe. Ahí fue donde comencé a juntarme con ella y mi amigo Jake. Le debo tantas cosas, por ayudarme cuando mas la ocupe.

- Wow ¿Y a que se debe el honor de este desayuno? ¿Acaso decidiste darle una oportunidad a Jake? –

- Por supuesto que no Ángela. Es solo que hace mucho que no pasamos un tiempo juntas –

- ¿Y ya estas lista para lo de hoy en la noche? – pregunto mientras probaba un trozo de las crepas.

- Si y no. Es agradable el hecho de que estemos juntos de nuevo. Pero traigo un presentimiento, que no me deja tranquila-

- Siempre he tenido una duda ¿Qué crees tú que Edward haría si se enterara de la adopción? –

- No tengo la menor idea, solo espero que nunca salga a flote - y en verdad lo esperaba. No quiero ser aun mas odiada por Edward.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos platicando y viendo películas. Faltando unas horas para la fiesta, Ángela me ayudo a arreglarme, para que luciera bien esta noche.

Escogimos un vestido corto color ocre, deje mi cabello suelto ligeramente ondulado y el maquillaje ligero. Me gusto la imagen que mostraba el espejo, en verdad lucia realmente bien.

- Si a Edward no se le cae la baba al verte, es por que esta ciego –

- Angie no hago esto por Edward, solo quiero lucir bien. Ya sabes como son Rose y Alice con esto de la moda – estaba segura de que era por eso, o ¿acaso si era por el?

En camino a casa de Alice, los nervios me invadieron. Me emocionaba el poder ver a Edward, si no me controlaba acabaría por volverme loca. La mejor solución seria poner aquella canción que lograba transportarme a otro lugar.

Aparque en la entrada, y respire como unas 20 veces antes de salir, y caminar a la puerta. Toque el timbre y una muy feliz Alice, salio a recibirme.

- ¿Bella por que tan tarde? Dije a las nueve, no nueve y media – Alice nunca cambiara.

- Mi padre me entretuvo, con unas asuntos de la empresa – explique mientras tomo de mi mano y comenzó a caminar.

Al llegar a la sala, pude ver a todos los presentes. En realidad si habían cambiado, ahora lucen mucho mas guapos que antes, cosa que en mi no ocurriría. También pude notar, que Edward no se encontraba con ellos y suspire aliviada.

Pero el alivio no duro mucho, ya que en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, estaba recargado el dueño de mis tormentos. Decir que lucia exquisitamente perfecto era poco, muy poco.

- ¡Dios Bella, luces de maravilla! – Rose se acerco a abrazarme, haciendo que le quitara la vista a Edward.

- Yo opino lo mismo, tu vestido esta hermosos. Tenemos que ir de compras, todo el próximo fin de semana – hice una mueca de disgusto – Veo que aun no superas por completo, tu fobia a las compras - su melódica risa se hizo presente.

- Creo que si la supero. Pero al estar contigo le regresaron – sonrió Jasper – Hola Bella, gracias por venir – ambos nos abrazamos.

- Por ti cualquier cosa. Ya extrañaba estar con mis amigos –

- Vaya ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para que Jacob te dejara venir? ¿Edward y tú se pusieron de acuerdo en un plan para venir sin que les peguen? – Emmett siempre con sus comentarios tan sabios, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi no podía respirar.

- ¡Por dios! ¿Nunca piensas madurar? Eres un idiota – Edward le contesto mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- Bella, un gusto el que nos volvamos a ver – su sonrisa era aun la misma que me quitaba el aliento.

- Hola Edward - nos abrazamos. Si, nos abrazamos y sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo cuando su bien marcado cuerpo se presiono al mío.

Jasper hizo presencia de sus habilidades como barman y a decisión de Alice jugamos poker de shots, para cuando terminamos de jugar, el único que estaba demasiado ebrio era Emmett.

- ¿Saben que deberíamos de jugar?...A verdad o reto – Emmett en verdad si estaba perdido en alcohol, con eso todos lo comprobamos.

- Por dios Emmett. Ya estamos grandecitos, como para jugar a eso – Rose le reprocho a su esposo.

- A mi me parece bien. Vamos chicos, hay que divertirnos – Alice apoyo a su hermano muy animada.

La mayoría de las veces escogimos reto, y vaya rotos nos tocaban. El pobre de Emmett comió desde un huevo, hasta salir a la calle y cantar como los Jonás Brothers en bóxer, el escogió el juego nosotros nos vengábamos de el. Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto, hasta que paso algo, que me hizo desear morir en ese momento.

- Ok Bella ¿Verdad o reto? – pregunto Emmett.

- Viendo en el estado que te ya estas, prefiero verdad – comencé a reír al igual que el resto.

- ¿Como fue el tener que dejar a Edward y todo una vida, por mudarte a Forks durante tu embarazo, para después dar en adopción a la hija de ambos? – mi risa se fue callando conforme las palabras salían sin importancia de su boca.

Mis ojos y mi boca, se abrieron de más, al escuchar lo que había dicho Emmett. Voltee a ver cual había sido la reacción de Edward, y estaba inmóvil cual estatua, este era el presentimiento que traía.

- Que estupido eres Emmett. Tu y tu bocota, tenias que arruinarlo todo – Alice exploto con su hermano.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Edward no lo sabia? – Negué con la cabeza - ¿Y por que demonios no me lo dijiste? – pregunto exasperado.

- ¿Y por que demonios tienes que hablar de eso, en este momento? Te juro que quiero pedirte el divorcio- Rosalie parecía hablar enserio.

- Lo mejor será que me vaya. Fue una mala idea el venir – me levante aun sintiéndome confundida y camine hacia la puerta.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas Isabella? – no me detuve ante la pregunta de Edward - ¿Acaso no me escuchaste? – continué caminando hasta que jala de mi brazo.

- Suéltame Edward – lo mire molesta.

- No le haré, hasta que me aclares, lo que dijo Emmett – su mirada era de odio.

- No tengo nada que aclararte. Suéltame, que me estas lastimando – forcejee mi brazo.

- Con un carajo Isabella ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas embarazada y era mío? ¿Y por que lo diste en adopción? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – subió la voz hasta que comenzó a gritar.

- Sino lo hice fue por ti, por que quería que cumplieras tus sueños, y que ni yo ni el bebe, fuéramos el motivo por el cual no lo hicieras – ahora yo estaba molesta y gritando.

- ¿Ahora resulta que todo fue por mi bienestar? No me salgas con esas tonterias. Eres una egoísta, solo piensas por ti, todos estos años me he preguntado ¿Qué habia hecho mal para que te fueras? –

- ¿Egoísta? Egoísta hubiera sido el tenerlo y haberte obligado a tenerte a mi lado. Solo desee que tu vida fuera como siempre quisiste, ¡solo pensé en tu bienestar y no en el mío! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que fue para mi? – ya no pude mas y deje las lagrimas salir, eran lagrimas de coraje y dolor.

Cerré mis ojos, esto era lo último que quería, esto era de lo que trate de huir. Pero eso no fue lo peor, si no el hecho de que me haya gritado y acusado, sin saber la verdad.

**Edward POV**

Me sentí fatal al verla llorar, le había gritado ¡le había gritado a Bella! No digo que fue bueno el ocultarme su embarazo y la adopción, pero me segué por la impresión y actué sin pensar.

- Lo siento Bella. Teluro que no quería gritarte – la abrasé.

- En cambio lo hiciste. No solo me gritaste sino que me insultaste, nunca lo espere de ti, no te quiero cerca. Te odio como nunca creí hacerlo Edward. Maldigo el día que acepte estar contigo – subió a su auto y se fue.

Aun no entendía lo que había pasado, estaba en shock. Cuando por fin pude moverme, camine de vuelta a la casa, y pude ver como todos me observaban desde la puerta.

- Y el premio para la idiotez ¿se lo lleva…? ¿Que opinan ustedes, será Emmett o tal vez Edward? – Rosalie se dio la vuelta y entro a la casa.

Decidí evadir a todos e ir al jardín trasero a sentarme sobre una banca a pensar en todo lo que había pasado. No me di cuenta cuando Jasper se sentó a mi lado, el solía ayudarme a pensar con claridad y buscar una solución adecuada, era mi mejor amigo.

- Vaya el día de hoy si que fue raro. Has de estar confundido, pero ese no es motivo para que hayas tratado así a Bella. No tienes idea de cómo fue para ella, cuando nos lo contó se le ve el sufrimiento tan hondo, la juzgaste y esa fue la gota que derramo el baso Edward – Jasper hablaba mirando al suelo.

- Me siento muy mal. Nunca había visto llorar a Bella y menos por mi culpa. Reaccione impulsivamente, Jasper, pero entiende todo esto fue mucho para mi – sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.

- Tienes que hablar con ella. Bella tomo esa decisión creyendo que era la mejor y tú le reclamas. Ella te amaba tanto, que prefirió tu felicidad en lugar de la suya, piensa eso Edward. Nunca tendrás un amor tan grande como ese –

- Ella fue mi primer amor, siempre estará en mi vida. Y ahora más, al saber que tenemos en algún lado una hija – le hable con la verdad.

- Si es así, entonces lucha para obtener su perdón, arreglen todo lo que este pendiente, no la pierdas Edward – se levanto dejándome solo nuevamente, pensando en lo que tenia que hacer.

Quiero a Jessica, en verdad la quiero, pero hoy al saber que Bella no me dejo por que ya no me amaba, hizo cambiar todo. Necesito hablar con ella y saber la historia completa, pero ahora tengo que pensar en como le diré a Jessica, que tengo una hija en algún lado. Justo lo que le faltaba a mi vida, en este momento, más drama.

Durante esa noche, no pude conciliar el sueño. A mi mente llegaban imágenes de Bella, estando a mi lado y luciendo una hermosa barriga de embarazada. Que después se convertía en una escena como en las películas, yo abrazando a Bella, mientras sostenía a una hermosa bebe.

Me veía feliz, teniendo a la mujer que amaba y al pequeño fruto de ese amor. Besaba sus labios, como lo hacia hace tantos años, vaya cosas pasaban por mi mente.

Por la mañana, nadie me dirigió la palabra, bueno Emmett fue el único y le comente que quería arreglar las cosas con Bella. Necesitaba la dirección de su casa y conseguirla fue realmente difícil.

- Ya la tengo Edward – aviso Emmett mientras me entregaba un trozo de papel doblado.

- Mil gracias ¿De donde la conseguiste? –

- Solo tuve que buscar en el estudio de Jasper. Ahora vete antes de que se den cuenta-

Salí en el Jeep de Emmett, hacia la dirección que me dio, mientras pensaba en que le diría. Cuando por fin llegue, estacione el auto y me dirigí a tocar la puerta.

Una chica me abrió – Hola, buen día. Busco a Isabella Swan – le hable educadamente.

- No se encuentra, salio temprano ¿Gustas dejarle algún recado? – mintió la chica.

- Se que esta aquí. Solo dile que quiero hablar con ella, soy Edward Cullen –

- Ok si esta, pero no piensa hablar contigo. Así que por favor, vete – estuvo a casi nada de cerrarme la puerta en la cara.

- Muy bien. Pues no me iré de aquí hasta que no hable conmigo – me estaba comportando como un niño encaprichado, pero en verdad quería aclarar las cosas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola niñas lindas!**_

_**Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo, pero mis papas traen unas ideas locas sobre mi y me vigilan todo el día. Esto hace que se me complique mucho el inspirarme y escribir, de ahi el por que me demoro tanto.**_

_**Como recompensa que ya se esta haciendo costumbre, les haré saber que les depara a Edward y Bella en el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**En verdad muchas, muchas gracias por agregarme a favoritos, sus alertas y sus Review. Es genial la respuesta que he tenido de ustedes sobre esta historia.**_

_**Ahora si aquí esta lo que pasaran Edward y bella en el siguiente: **__La hija de ambos aparece y ya veremos como toman la sorpresita._

_**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, con gusto les responderé.**_

_**Xoxo Jessy.**_


	4. Nunca Lo Vi Venir

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**4. Nunca Lo Vi Venir.**

**Bella POV**

Hace mucho que no lloraba tanto como lo hice la noche pasada. No se si era por el hecho de que Edward se enterara, o por darme cuenta, que aqeul que yo recordaba ya no existía.

Lo que le dije pienso cumplirlo, no quiero volverlo a ver, ni saber de el. Anoche casi no pude dormir, así que decidí pasar mi domingo en casa, además hace mucho que no lo hago.

El sueño comenzaba a vencerme, cuando escuche el timbre sonar. Pero aun así decidí cerrar los ojos y tratar de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Pero la discusión que provenía del primer piso, llamo toda mi atención. ¿Esa voz era acaso la de Edward? ¿Qué hace el aquí? Aun no queriendo, salí de la cama y me dirigí escaleras abajo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te quedo claro lo que te dije anoche? Además ¿Cómo conseguiste mi dirección? –

- Bella, perdón por venir así, sin avisar antes. Pero necesito hablar contigo – en su rostro pude ver ¿dolor?

- Déjalo entrar Áng, esta bien, no te preocupes – Ángela le lanzo una mirada envenenada antes de marcharse.

- Muy linda casa, al igual que el pijama que llevas puesta – una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Mire lo que traía puesto y me di cuenta del mini bóxer y el top azul, no eran lo más apropiados, pero en este momento me daba igual.

- ¿Y bien, según tu de que quieres hablar? – le pregunte.

- Quiero disculparme. Ayer me comporte fatal, pero entiende, que me sorprendió enterarme de tu embarazo y que no lo hayas conservado –

- Olvídalo Edward. Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar – le hice saber.

- No puedo olvidarlo Bella – se levanto y tomo asiento a mi lado - ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sabias que te amaba y hubiera estado encantado de tener una familia a tu lado – voltee a verlo y sus ojos miraron los míos y me beso… ¡me beso!

No podía creer lo que me permití hacer. Lo tome del cuello y el puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra sostuvo mi rostro, y me pego mas a su cuerpo. Lo admito, me deje llevar por el momento. Todo iba bien, hasta que su móvil timbro.

**Edward POV**

Bella aun me volvía loco. Sentir sus labios sobre los míos, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Pero el sonido de mi móvil, hizo aunque no quisiera, que me separara de ella.

- ¿Hola? – Pregunte aun mirando sus ojos – Estoy bien Jessica – el rostro de Bella se volvió adolorido – Si, hoy por la tarde regreso. Estoy en lo de Alice, no te preocupes – Bella rió molesta y se levanto – Yo también, bye – voltee a ver a Bella que estaba en la puerta.

- Vete – me dijo mientras abría la puerta – Vete de mi casa Edward – apretó los dientes mientras hablaba.

- ¿Qué? Hace un minuto nos estábamos besando ¿y ahora me corres? – pregunte confundido.

- No soy tu tonta Edward ¿Por qué le dijiste que estabas en lo de Alice y no en mi casa? – Me quede callado – Te lo vuelvo a decir ¡Vete, no quiero volverte a ver, ni saber de ti! – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas por culpa del coraje.

Le hice caso y Salí. Voltee a verla para despedirme, pero me cerro la puerta en la cara. En vez de arreglar las cosas, las empeore aun más.

El camino de regreso a casa de Alice, me lo pase pensando, en el beso que nos dimos, lo suaves de sus labios, lo bien que se sentía tener su cuerpo junto al mío.

Si, Bella me gustaba, pero ella y ese sentimiento se quedan aquí en New York. Mi vida y la mujer que quiero, se encuentran en Boston. Aun quedaba el decirle a Jessica, lo de mi hija, pero buscare el momento indicado para hacerlo.

La tarde llego, y tuve que despedirme de mis hermanos y Jasper. Le pedí a Alice, que me avisara cualquier cosa acerca de Bella o de mi hija.

El vuelo se me paso rápido, por el hecho de que no deje de pensar, en cual seria el aspecto que tendría mi hija.

Al bajar del avión, vi a Jessica esperándome mas ansiosa que de costumbre. Mejor dicho, nunca la había visto así de ansiosa. Su sonrisa era diferente, se alegraba de verme y creo saber el motivo, por el cual se comportaba así.

- Mi vida, por fin llegas. No sabes cuanto te extrañe – me tomo del cuello y me beso salvajemente.

- Hola Jess, vaya manera de recibirme. Se ve que en verdad si me extrañaste – suavemente me separe de ella.

Caminamos sujetados de las manos, hasta mi adorado Aston Martin. En cada luz roja que nos deteníamos, besaba mis labios o mi cuello. Tenia que agradecerle a Bella, el hecho de que Jessica estuviera actuando así.

Estaba cansado, en cuanto llegamos a la casa, todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, pero ella tenía otra idea en mente. Más tardamos en entrar, que ella me empujo al sofá, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí y me beso de nuevo.

Por más que quise, no pude no comparar el beso de este momento, con el que le di a Bella. Este era en momento indicado para darle las buenas nuevas a Jessica, acerca de que tengo una hija y así me dejara en paz.

- Jessica Detente. Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar – hizo caso omiso y continuo en lo que estaba.

- Hay tiempo para después. Ahora esto es mas importante y mucho mejor –

- Esto es importante – comencé a exaltarme – Y como veo que no te detendrás, lo diré – hice una pausa – Ayer durante la fiesta, me entere que Bella estuvo embarazada y lo dio en adopción –

- ¿Y a mi que? Bien por ella – respondió indiferente.

- El bebe era mío. Así que tengo una hija con Bella – solté la bomba.

- ¡¿QUE? –

**Bella POV**

- ¿Qué era lo que quería Edward, Bella? – me pregunto Ángela mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- Según el quería arreglar las cosas, y pues una cosa llevo a la otra. Y terminamos besándonos, le llamo Jessica y le dijo que estaba en lo de Alice. Eso me saco de quicio y lo corrí – le explique paso por paso de lo ocurrido.

- Lo hiciste por que te gusto besarlo, y la llamada rompió con el encanto del momento – me miro a los ojos y levanto una ceja - ¿Y ahora que? –

- Nada Angie, si no vuelvo a verlo, por mi mejor. Cada quien por su lado – me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Le dijiste que nunca has dejado de tener contacto con Carly y los padres que la adoptaron? –

- No, eso solo lo saben mis padres, tú y Jacob. No veo el caso de por que decirle a Edward – las dos nos quedamos en silencio.

Cuando conocí, a los que serian los padres de mi bebe, lo único que pedí, era que me dejaran saber todo lo que pasaba en torno a ella. A lo que ellos muy amablemente aceptaron. Que no la tuviera conmigo, no quería decir, que la quería fuera de mi vida.

El nombre que decidieron darle, era hermoso. Carly, mi pequeña llevaría el nombre de Carly, de por vida. En el momento en que lo escuche, me di cuenta que era el perfecto.

El resto del domingo, lo pase sola. Ángela había salido con Ben, su prometido, y yo no quería hacer mal tercio. Lo mejor era quedarme, a tratar de pasar un día tranquilo.

Analizando las cosas, con la cabeza fría. Edward tuvo razón al actuar de esa manera, nunca debí ocultarle todo este asunto.

El lunes me encontraba en mi oficina, cuando mi asistente me llamo.

- Señorita Swan, tiene una llamada de la trabajadora social Carmindi Lang – el rostro de Jane era de confusión.

- Gracias Jane – espere a que saliera – Hola buen día –

- Buen día Sra. Swan – me estremecí al escuchar lo de señora – Soy Carmindi Lang, trabajadora social. El motivo de mi llamada, es para decirle que estoy a cargo del caso de la joven Carly Williams –

¿A caso escuche bien? ¿Dijo Carly Williams? Me quede en estado de Shock ante su mención – Disculpe, estoy algo confundida ¿Qué fue lo que acaba de decir? – mi cabeza no logra acomodar las palabras.

- Se que esto le suena raro Sra. Swan, pero la Sra. Williams murió, y encontramos los papeles de la adopción, con su nombre en ellos. Y nos tomamos el atrevimiento de llamarla por que la señorita Williams desea conocer a sus padres biológicos, por que el padre no quiere saber nada de ella, al igual que las familias de los señores - sentí mis ojos humedecerse, al saber que mi hija quería conocerme y que se encontraba sola.

Respire, tratando de asimilar la noticia tan fuerte – Esta bien. A mi tambien me gustaria conocerla –

- La cita se haría el día de mañana, a las dos de la tarde, en la corte situada en la calle 22. Sra. Swan seria bueno que trajera un abogado, para hablar de las cosas legales – me sugirió.

- Ahí nos vemos el día de mañana, hasta luego – estaba temblando, no se si por la sorpresa de saber que quería conocerme, o por el hecho de saber que su madre había muerto y la dejo sola. Malditas personas las que la rechazaron.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien así que marque el primer número que vino a mi mente…

Espere a que contestaran – Edward, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante –

- ¿Bella, que es lo que sucede? – su voz estaba cargada de sorpresa.

- Me acaba de llamar una trabajadora social, diciendo que mi hija quiere conocer a sus padres biológicos – comencé a sollozar – Se ha quedado sola Edward, su madre murió y nadie quiere hacerse cargo de ella. Mañana por la tarde, me citaron para arreglar la situación legal – sentí mis mejillas húmedas, se se por que le habia llamado a Edward en vez de a alguien mas.

- Bella, no te preocupes. Tomare el primer vuelo, para llegar en cuanto antes. Todo estará bien, confía en mí, nos vemos en un rato – le agradecí y pedí disculpas por molestarlo, para luego cortar la llamada.

Necesitaba esta con alguien, o si no entraría en pánico. Era la primera vez que invitaba a mis amigos a mi casa. Ellos ya sabían de todo este asunto, así que me ayudarían a pensar y planear todo.

La tensión era tanta que hasta se podía sentir en el aire. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre, unas horas después, todos brincamos al escucharlo. Jasper que pretendía ser el más calmado, fue quien abrió la puerta. Y ahí se encontraba Edward, camino hacia mí y yo por instinto le di el encuentro.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Ya estoy aquí Bella ¿podrías explicarme que es lo que ha pasado? ¿Tu como te encuentras? – nos miramos a los ojos y sentí unas inmensas ganas de besarlo y que con eso quitara todos mis miedos. Aun me parece increíble, como una simple llamada me cambio la vida.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Por fin pude actualizar pronto, y todo gracias a que he recibido, una muy buena aceptación por parte de ustedes. Por eso me di a la tarea de subir rápido el capitulo, como manera de agradecimiento, por su apoyo. **_

_**T**__**al vez quieran matarme o mandarme muy lejos, por que había prometido que en este capitulo ya conoceríamos a la hija de Bella y Edward, y pues resulta que siempre no. Pero en el próximo ya veremos el encuentro.**_

_**Decidí ponerle el Carly, para no inventarme otro. Antes de que me digan, que así no esta escrito en el libro, recuerden que Bella lo escoge por la combinación de Charlie y Carlisle, lo cual en esta historia no es así. De esta manera esta escrito en el programa de TV iCarly.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Review. Por ellos me he decidido a actualizar lo más rápido que pueda. Y perdón por extenderme en las notas de autor.**_

_**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, con gusto les responderé.**_

_**Xoxo Jessy.**_


	5. Tal y Como Somos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

* * *

**5. Tal y Como Somos.**

**Edward POV**

Jessica me seguía gritando incoherencias, acerca de que tuviera una hija con Bella. Mi móvil comenzó a sonar y lo conteste, importándome poco la escena que me estaba haciendo Jessica en este momento.

Más tarde en contestar, que una voz comenzó a hablar rápidamente. Le pregunte que era lo que le sucedía y no estaba preparado para lo que me dijo después.

La hija, de la que hace apenas unos días supe que existía, quiere conocernos. Bella me dijo ente sollozos, que su madre adoptiva había muerto y nadie quiere hacerse responsable de ella.

Cuando escuche eso, sentí que se me partía el corazón. El llanto de Bella me dio a entender, que sentía lo mismo que yo.

- Bella, no te preocupes. Tomare el primer vuelo, para llegar en cuanto antes. Todo estará bien, confía en mi, nos vemos en un rato – me agradeció y se disculpo por molestarme.

Más tarde en colgar, que en lo que comencé a sacar la ropa de la maleta y meter otra. Aun no entendía por que me había hablado, si había dicho que no lo haría. Pero le estaba agradecido, por tomarme en cuenta para resolver esto.

Escuche las fuertes pisadas de Jessica al subir las escaleras - ¿Y ahora a donde piensas ir? – pregunto en la puerta.

- A New York – le conteste sin voltear a verla.

- Maldita sea Edward ¿y ahora a que demonios vas? – su tono era aun mas molesto que hace rato.

- Bella recibió una llamada por parte de una trabajadora social, diciendo que nuestra hija quiere conocernos –

- Vuelvo a decirte lo de hace un rato. Bien por ella es su problema, te lo oculto por años ¿y ahora decidió que si te ocupa? – Las palabras salían de su boca llenas de veneno – La mocosa solo ha de querer el dinero de Isabella. Y ahí vas tu a caer en su juego también – sonrió burlonamente.

Eso solo hizo que me molestara – Como es posible que hables así de ellas sin ni siquiera conocerlas. Jessica, quiero conocerla y hacerle saber que no esta sola. Ocupo de tu apoyo, por favor ¿lo harás? –

- Si no hay otra opción…pues ya que, lo haré – hizo una mueca.

- Gracias cielo, por eso te quiero – le pensaba besar en la mejilla, pero se movió y junto sus labios a los míos.

Hice unas llamadas de camino al aeropuerto. Primero a Emmett que me dijo que irían a casa de Bella, para que ahí llegara. Y la segunda fue para mover a mis contactos y conseguir un asiento de último momento, en el próximo vuelo a salir.

El vuelo paso tan rápido, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero en la cabeza solo había una cosa que me rondaba y ocupaba hablar con Bella, para que me lo explicara.

Por fin llegue a la casa y me sorprendió ver que Jasper fue quien abrió. Lo primero que hice fue buscar a Bella con la mirada. Se encontraba en medio de Alice y Rose en el sofá, su rostro lucia aun mas pálido que de costumbre y parecía ausente.

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, levanto la mirada y sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Me encamine hacia ella, pero se levanto y me dio el encuentro.

La tome del rostro con mis manos y me perdí en el dulce chocolate de sus ojos – Ya estoy aquí Bella, tranquilízate para que me puedas decir que fue lo que te dijo la licenciada – abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra logro salir - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – fue tonto preguntarle eso, ya que su mirada llena de miedo lo decía todo.

Yo solo quería reconfortarla, pero su rostro tan cerca hacia que me distrajera. Seguía siendo hermosa o hasta mas que antes. Deseaba besarla, quería volver a tener sus labios sobre los míos y olvidarnos por un rato del mundo. No era el momento ni el lugar indicado, no con mis hermanos y nuestros amigos presentes.

Pero la tentación pudo más y la bese. En ese momento no me importaba nada, ni nadie, mas que ella y yo. Se que me arrepentiría después, no estaba bien hacerle esto a Jessica, ni tampoco a Bella pero al estar junto a ella olvidaba todo lo demás.

- ¡Por dios! ¿Qué rayos…? – Bella se separo de mi al escuchar a Emmett mientras su rostro tomaba el ya famoso tono carmesí, y yo solo quise matarlo – Vaya manera de afrontar y solucionar las cosas – su risa fue fuerte y en verdad quería golpearlo.

- Emmett cállate por favor y déjanos hablar de este asunto pendiente – Emmett se callo y todos le pusimos atención a Jasper – Bella, me comentaste que ocuparían un abogado, depende de las cosas. Por lo que asumo, ella tendrá en mente una posible adopción por parte de ustedes. Si me dejan, con gusto seria el abogado de ambos – Jasper sonrió ante su propuesta.

Iba a responder, cuando Bella me robo la palabra – Gracias Jasper, pero mi abogado ya viene en camino – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a lo que Alice y Rose pusieron los ojos en blanco.

- Bella, hay muchas cosas que aun no me has explicado. Y me gustaría que lo hicieras – asintió - ¿Cómo fue que ellos si sabían de todo esto? – necesitaba una explicación.

Suspiro antes de hablar – Hace un par de años, recibí una llamada y me amenazaron con hacerle algo a Carly y de que si no hacia lo que me pedían, tú te enterarías además de matarlos. Ángela y Ben se encontraban de viaje y me entro un miedo horrendo. Y no solo se conformaron con decir eso si no que también me hicieron saber que me tenían vigilada ¡y yo estaría sola durante un mes! – Algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos – Decidí llamarlos y para que supieran la razón por la que me encontraba así, tuve que contarles todo. Solo les pedí que pasara lo que pasara no te dijeran nada – miraba al suelo y aun corrían lagrimas por sus mejillas.

Todos nos quedamos callados. Yo no quería presionar a Bella con más respuestas a mis dudas, por que veía que le dolía el recordar todo aquello, poco a poco me las iría aclarando.

- Creo que lo mejor seria ir a descansar – propuso Alice – Mañana será un día largo. Bella como no se como pasaras la noche, me quedare en tu habitación, por si me ocupas – a lo que Bella asintió.

Nos mostró cuales seria las habitaciones, que ocuparíamos por esta noche. Como Alice dormiría con ella, a mi me toco compartir habitación con Jasper, para nuestra fortuna esta tenia camas individuales.

Esta era una de esas noches, en las que te sientes incomodo en un lugar. No podía dormir y Jasper ya se encontraba dormido, no se me hacia justo que por mi culpa, se mantuviera despierto.

Escuche como una puerta se habría y un murmullo en el corredor. Me pude dar cuenta que era Bella, la dueña de ese susurro, e instantáneamente me levante para acercarme mas a la puerta y say poder escuchar mejor.

- ¡Hola Jake! No tienes idea, de cuanto necesitaba escuchar tu voz – una punzada de celos llego a mi ¿Quién diablos era "Jake"?

- Si, lo admito. Soy adicta a ti – apreté los puños de coraje al escuchar eso – Te aprovechas de mi por que sabes que te amo – empecé un debate ente salir y que me viera o quedarme e investigar un poco mas acerca de ese tipo.

Decidí mejor terminar de escuchar y saber un poco mas – En verdad, no sabes cuanto te agradezco, que mañana vayas a estar ahí conmigo. No se si podría hacerlo sin ti. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo largo y difícil, que ha sido todo esto – dolió, eso en verdad dolió. Otro había hecho lo que a mi me correspondía hacer – Te adoro cielo, ahora ya podré dormir. Mañana nos vemos – después todo fue silencio y yo dormí abatido por el sufrimiento y los celos.

**Bella POV**

El sonido de mi móvil, hizo que Alice se removiera en la cama. A si que mejor salí del cuarto, para tomar la llamada.

- ¡Hola Jake! No tienes una idea de lo que necesitaba oír tu voz – sonreí y suspire tranquila. El lograba tener ese efecto sobre mí.

- ¡Hola Bells! Eso me pasa por tener una voz tan hermosa, que hago que me necesites tanto – fingió una voz chillona.

Sonreí ante sus ocurrencias – Si, lo admito. Soy adicta a ti – le seguí el juego – Te aprovechas de mi, por que sabes que te amo –

Mi mejor amigo se rió – Yo también te amo Bells. Ese es el motivo por el cual siempre estoy a tu lado, y por el cual mañana seré tu abogado –

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – En verdad no sabes cuanto te agradezco que mañana vayas a estar ahí conmigo. No se si podría hacerlo sin ti. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo largo y difícil que ha sido todo esto – una lagrima logro escapar y caer sobre mi mejilla.

- Haría eso y más Bells. Eres mi mejor amiga. Solo deseo tu bienestar – suspire feliz de tenerlo en mi vida.

- Te adoro cielo. Ahora ya podré dormir, mañana nos vemos – corte la llamada y regrese a la habitación. En cuanto puse la cabeza en la almohada, logre quedarme dormida.

Sentí un molesto movimiento en mi brazo y avente un manotazo, sin fijarme en donde caería, hasta que escuche que alguien se quejo.

- Auch Bella, que agresiva eres por la mañana. Tenemos que estar todos listos para la hora indicada. Ahora iré a despertar a mi esposo y a Edward – salio de la habitación y yo me dirigí a tomar una ducha tibia.

Como seria la primera impresión que Carly tendría de mí, lo mejor seria ir bien vestida. Escogí una falda negra por debajo de las rodillas ajustada y una camisa blanca. Mi cabello lo deje suelto totalmente lacio y el maquillaje ligero.

Al bajar vi que todos vestían formalmente, de acuerdo a la ocasión. Pero lo que me dejo helada, fue ver a Edward con una camisa Azul claro, un chaleco y un pantalón negro, su cabello cobrizo como siempre se encontraba desordenado. Se veía perfecto, tan apetecible.

Entre el desayuno y mil cosas más. Llego por fin la hora esperada, y los nervios no se hicieron esperar. Me encamine hacia la puerta, pero unos fuertes brazos se aferraron a mi cintura. Voltee para ver a Edward a centímetros de mi rostro y mi respiración se volvió irregular.

- Todo estará bien. Estamos juntos en esto – acorto la poca distancia entre nosotros y me beso, ¡de nuevo!

Aparte mi rostro de el - ¿Por qué haces esto? –

Miro mis ojos – Por que lo deseo… Además te vez hermosa – ambos sonreimos y caminamos al auto tomados de las manos. Sabia que esto mo estaba bien, pero en este momento no pensaba con claridad.

El camino fue largo, ni Edward ni yo nos atrevimos a decir algo. Las mariposas revoloteaban al extremo. ¿Qué tal si no me recibía bien? Esa y otras preguntas llegaban a mi mente.

Cuando por fin llegamos, Edward se estaciono, bajo del auto y amablemente abrió la puerta, ofreciéndome su mano, que al tomarla parecía que salían chispas.

Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, se encontraban sumidos en una plática entre ellos. Jasper se encontró con nosotros, para hablar con Edward. Le pedí que nos mantuviéramos de pie, me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y yo enterré mi rostro en su pecho, mientras también lo abrazaba.

Al abrir los ojos vi entrar al dueño de mi tranquilidad y seguridad. Con el ya aquí, sabia que todo saldría bien y sonreí. Me solté de los brazos de Edward y poco falto para echarme a correr hacia Jake.

Lo abrasé fuertemente – Jake, gracias por venir –

- Por ti lo que sea Bells – acaricio mi cabello y luego beso mi mejilla con tanto amor.

- Vamos, te presentare con los demás – lo tome de la mano y así caminamos. La mirada de Edward era de ¿odio? Esto si que era raro.

- Chicos quiero presentarle a Jacob Black, el será mi abogado – voltee a verlo y sonreí.

- Es un gusto conocerlos – su alegre sonrisa se hizo presente de nuevo.

Estuvimos un tiempo más a la espera, hasta que nos hablaron por fin. No se por cual motivo me comencé a marear, pero Edward paso su mano por mi cintura y me pego a su cuerpo.

- Buenas tardes. Tomen asiento por favor – hicimos lo que pidió – Soy la licenciada Carmindi Lang y estoy a cargo de la Srta. Carly Williams –

- Como ustedes ya saben, ha quedado desamparada y ella tomo la decisión de buscar a sus padres biológicos y saber si ustedes pueden brindarle un hogar – ella prosiguió – Carly pasara con ustedes una semana, después de eso, si tanto ella como ustedes se sintieron a gusto, se tramitara todo ¿Están de acuerdo con lo dicho anteriormente? –

- A mi me parece bien – le deje saber y voltee a ver a Edward que permanecía callado.

- Yo…..no lo se – lo mire confundida – Yo vivo en Boston, mi mujer y mi vida están allá. No puedo dejarlo todo como si nada – su voz era de confusión.

- Haber… déjame ver si entiendo. Me gritas reclamándome que te aleje y bla bla, y ahora que tienes oportunidad de estar con ella ¡dices eso! – estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Se quedo pensando un rato – Esta bien…. Pasare con ustedes esta semana –

"Demasiado tarde Edward" pensé para mí, no dejare que lo arruines. Por mi parte esta es la guerra eterna.

- Ahora viene la parte más importante, que es conocer a su hija. Me permiten un minuto, iré por ella – asentí emocionada.

No pasó mucho cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, y por fin la pude ver. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Edward tomo mi mano y ambos nos vimos, sus ojos estaban tomando un tono rojo por sus ganas de llorar.

Carly es la perfecta combinación entre Edward y yo. Su cabello es largo de un color café claro, como resultado de la combinación del cobrizo de Edward y el castaño rojizo del mío. Su piel es tan blanca como el mármol, como nosotros dos. Y sus ojos ¡dios sus ojos! Son de un color dorado, como si hubieran fundido el verde y el chocolate.

Ya no pude detener mas las lagrimas, comenzaron a salir precipitadamente, mojando mis mejillas. Su perfecto rostro lucia contento, dejándome ver una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Camino hacia mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Por fin subí el capitulo, espero que les guste.**_

_**Se que han de querer matarme o cosas por el estilo, pero antes déjenme explicar el por que del atraso. **_

_**He tenido mucho trabajo, algunos problemitas y además mi imaginación se tomo unas vacaciones dejándome aquí, sin poder terminar de escribir los 2 fic, pero gracias al cielo ya regreso.**_

_**Estoy súper feliz por la respuesta que ha tenido la historia, mil gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y Review. Quería darles las gracias a cada una de ustedes poniendo sus nombres aquí, pero son las 3:32 am en Guadalajara, Jal. Y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, pero en el próximo lo haré.**_

_**Y debido a mi demora, les dejare un adelanto del próximo cap. **_

_Todo será contado por Carly, y una situación muy mala le tocara vivir._

_**Ya saben cualquier duda o comentario háganmelo saber, con gusto les responderé.**_

_**Espero actualizar pronto. **_

_**Xoxo Jessy.**_


	6. Primeras Impresiones, Dolores Que Vienen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**6. Primeras Impresiones, Dolores Que Vienen.**

**Carly POV**

Ya había platicado con mi madre, acerca de que si algún día ella llegaba a faltarme, buscaría a mi madre biológica.

Nunca llegue a pensar que en verdad tendría que hacerlo, hasta este momento que me encuentro completamente sola.

¿Qué si yo estaba nerviosa por todo esto?….Si, claro que lo estoy. El no saber si me aceptarían o no, si yo seria lo suficientemente buena para ellos. Mil y un cosas rondaban por mi cabeza, quitándome el sueño por la noche.

Carmindi, me ayudo a elegir lo que usaría para el encuentro. Decidí llevar unos jeans, blusa púrpura, mi maquillaje lo use ligero y no me peine por que nunca me ha gustado.

Lo demás pasó tan rápido, que de un momento a otro, ya estaba sentada esperando a que me llamaran o fueran por mí. Carmindi por fin apareció después de un largo tiempo, diciéndome que ya era la hora. Respire profundamente antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Lo primero que hice fue fijar mí vista en ella, quien tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que después se precipitaron a salir rodando por sus mejillas. Sonreí al ver que ella lloraba al verme, así que tal vez si me recibieran en su vida.

La emoción me invadió, haciendo que me acercara a ella y la abrazara. Mi corazón latió fuertemente, cuando sentí sus delgados brazos rodeándome y deposito un beso en mi cabeza antes de soltarme.

- Hola Carly. Yo soy Bella y el es Edward. Déjame decirte que eres muy hermosa – sonreí y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas.

- Se sonroja igual que tu – Edward se acerco a abrazarme – Hola Carly – me soltó y tomo la mano de ella, hacen una linda pareja.

- Carly, pasaras la próxima semana con ellos, serán evaluados y se tomara la decisión de darles o no la custodia provisional. Depende a lo que diga la otra trabajadora social, y bajo a que condiciones deban de seguir, se les entregara la custodia total – asentí.

- Vamos Carly, hay gente que quiere conocerte – Edward me sonrió e iba a comenzar a caminar con Bella de la mano, pero esta se soltó bruscamente y le envió una mirada envenenada. Lo cuan se vio raro.

Bella me sujeto de la mano y caminamos hasta donde se encontraba un grupo de gente.

- Chicos quiero presentarles a Carly…Carly te presento a Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett, ellos son tus tíos – les sonreí, que otra cosa podía hacer.

- ¡Dios! Pero si eres una combinación de ambos. Eres hermosa - ¿yo hermosa? Pero si ella era la hermosa, Rosalie lo era no yo.

- Sobrina, tenemos que ir de compras urgente – me dio miedo y voltee a ver a Bella, que me dijo que así era Alice.

- Prometo hacer una cena para que todos conozcan a Carly, pero ahora me gustaría llevarla a que conozca la casa. Pero creo que lo haremos solas, por que tal vez Edward tenga que regresar cuanto antes a Boston, como ahí están su trabajo y su mejer – todos voltearon a verlo y este cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz.

- Pero yo quiero que vengas con nosotras – le deje saber.

- Bella no nos vas a negar el que queramos pasar juntos el resto del día – Bella respondió que no y nos despedimos de todos. Caminamos hacia un Aston Martin, del cual Edward me abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar y espero hasta que Bella estuvo dentro para cerrarla, e irse al lado del conductor y ponerlo en marcha.

Durante el camino mire por la ventanilla, hasta que ya no pude ocultar mas mi duda.

- ¿Por qué no querías que Edward viniera con nosotras? Si cuando los vi estaban tomados de la mano – Bella solo miro por la ventanilla, Edward estiro su mano para tomar la de ella y con un movimiento brusco se soltó de el por segunda ocasión.

- Por que no quiero interferir en su vida – el silencio reino por el resto del camino.

No me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, y al estacionarnos vi la casa y ¡vaya casa! Era grande y de color blanco, estaba en shock, esta era la casa donde tal vez viviría permanentemente.

- ¿Te gusta? – Asentí aun atontada a la pregunta de Bella – Vamos para que la veas por dentro – en lo que Bella y yo entrábamos, Edward saco las pocas cosas que lleve conmigo.

Si por fuera era hermosa, por dentro lo era aun más. Todo lucia perfecto la sala, el comedor, la cocina. Hasta había un jardín con alberca.

- Ven Carly, quiero mostrarte la que será tu habitación – me sonrió feliz.

Subimos al tercer piso y abrió una puerta, dejándome ver la habitación. Era inmensa, de un color beige, con una cama matrimonial en el centro y varias cosas más. Ni cuando mi otra habitación alcanzara a esta. Tal vez me veía como una tonta, pero yo nunca creí poder tener algo así a mi alcance. Mi madre adoptiva no tenía para tantos lujos.

- Se que no esta decorada ni amueblada, como para una adolecente. Asi que ve pensando de que color quieres que sea pintada, el tipo de muebles y todo eso, para que quede a tu gusto. Ya que por la mañana iremos a comprarlo – asentí y quería brincar de felicidad, al saber que al darme a escoger la decoración de la habitación, era una señal de que pensaba quedarse con la custodia total.

Un móvil comenzó a sonar y Edward se disculpo para contestar. Bella hablo rompiendo el silencio – Por que no bajamos y vemos que es lo que pediremos para cenar, ¿o prefieres salir a algún lado? –

- No, me agrada mas la idea de cenar aquí – hice una pausa – Bella… ¿Por qué no te llevas bien con Edward? – sabia que no me diría la verdad.

Suspiro pasadamente – Es una larga historia. Hace poco peleamos y dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho. Y esta semana volvió hacer unos comentarios fuera de lugar, es por eso. El no se dio cuenta de que tan ofensivas fueron, pero al final de cuentas Edward siempre será Edward, nunca cambiara – entramos a la cocina y mientras buscábamos que cenar, Edward llego.

- Bella ¿te molestaría si el jueves me llevara a Carly a Boston? Tengo asuntos de trabajo que resolver ¿Qué opinas Carly? –

- ¿Asuntos de trabajo o será que Jessica esta molesta por que estés aquí? – Soltó una risita burlona – Carly si quieres ir por mi esta bien –

- Iré pero con una condición – ambos me miraron confundidos – Mañana compraremos todo lo de la habitación, pero me esperaras a que regrese para hacer todo ¿esta bien? –

- Si, esta bien. Ahora por que no piden la cena mientras yo le hablo a Alice – salio de la cocina dejándonos solos.

- Edward… ¿Por qué Bella y tu no se llevan bien? – ok, si lo acepto, soy una entrometida pero necesito saber que piensa cada uno.

- Yo no odio a Bella Carly, es solo que hay algunas cosas que nos molestan. Solo que Bella es rencorosa, no lo dejara pasar tan fácilmente – bueno por logre investigar algo.

Decidimos ordenar comida Japonesa y ver algunas películas. Estaba cansada y comenzaba a sentir sueño, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco. Bella debió notarlo, y ambos me acompañaron hasta la puerta de la habitación.

Se despidieron deseándome las buenas noches y me dejaron sola. Tome mi vieja camiseta y un short que solía usar como pijama, me los puse y me metí a la cama. Casi al instante de que mi cabeza tocara la almohada, me quede dormida. Esa noche por fin logre dormir teniendo sueños agradables. Hasta que la luz del sol golpeo mi rostro.

- Vamos Carly, levántate o se nos hará mas tarde – alguien con una voz cantarina me decía mientras movía mi hombro – Vamos, vamos… si en 10 minutos aun no estas fuera de la cama…vendré y yo misma y te meteré a la ducha, sin que me importe si esta fría o no – se escucharon unos pasos alejarse y el cerrar de una puerta.

Aun algo adormilada me levante y camine hasta el baño, para tomar una ducha. Veinte minutos después, me encontraba entrando a la cocina.

- ¡Hola Carly, buen día! Perdón por despertarte, pero veía que no lo harías pronto, y hoy tenemos mucho por hacer – Alice era rara, hablaba sin ni siquiera detenerse a respirar.

Después de un rápido desayuno, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos. En la entrada de la casa se encontraba aparcado, un hermoso porsche amarillo.

- Wow ¿iremos en eso? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Si. Es de Alice, ama a este auto más que a su vida. Hasta podría decir que lo ama mas que a Jasper – Rosalie dejo salir su melodiosa risa.

- Chicas este será nuestro día. Así que vamos a divertirnos – Alice parecía mas que emocionada con la idea.

Si había llegado a pensar que Edward, manejaba demasiado rápido. Me había equivocado, ¡Alice manejaba como loca! Tan así que en un tiempo record llegamos al centro comercial.

Mas tardamos en bajarnos, en que Alice me tomo del brazo y me arrastro dentro del centro comercial.

Recorrimos lo que a mi me parecieron, mil tiendas de muebles y otras mil de ropa. Parecía que nunca se cansarían de comprar.

Era increíble la cantidad de bolsas con ropa que llevábamos, todas eran regalos de Rosalie y Alice. Los muebles que Bella había comprado, los llevarían el día de mañana.

Nunca he sido muy creyente, pero puedo asegurar que todo lo bueno que me esta pasando, mi madre me lo ha mandado desde donde quiera que este.

Esta agotada para cuando regresamos a la casa. Se lo hice saber a Alice pero pareció no importarle mucho, cuando decidió ayudarme a empacar lo adecuado para mi viaje a Boston.

Temprano por la mañana, Bella nos fue a dejar al aeropuerto. La abrasé tan fuerte, con miedo a que cuando regresara, ella haya cambia de parecer respecto a la adopción.

La mayor parte del vuelo lo pase dormida, y el que estuve despierta fue incomodo. No sabia de que hablarle a Edward, era mucho más fácil con Bella, por que ya había mantenido una relación de amistad con mi otra madre, la cual nunca tuve con mi padre adoptivo. Por eso no se como acercarme a Edward.

Al bajar del avión nos esperaba una mujer, que en cuanto vio a Edward corrió a besarlo, corrección no lo beso ni que casi se lo comió.

No era fea, pero ni siquiera se acercaba a la belleza que poseía Bella. La mirada que me dedico me dio escalofríos ¿acaso era odio?

El camino hacia la casa, lo pase callada, mientras Edward le contaba como pasaron las cosas. Claro a excepción de las miradas que le dedicaba a Bella y que cada vez que podía la quería sujetar de la mano.

La casa de Edward era más pequeña que la de Bella, pero igual de elegante y hermosa. Jessica casi todo el tiempo me ignoro, a excepción de cuando Edward la veía, ella me dedicaba una sonrisa fingida.

Por la tarde Edward tuvo que ir a su trabajo para firmar unos papeles y arreglar unas cuantas cosas pendientes. Cuando el regresara iríamos a cenar y conocer un poco la ciudad. Mientras eso sucedía, decidí acomodar mis cosas y la ropa que había traído en la cajonera, hasta que su voz me interrumpió.

- Hasta que por fin conozco…a la supuesta hija de Edward – me observo de abajo hacia arriba. La ignore y continué con lo que estaba haciendo.

Tomo de mi brazo y jalo de el para voltearme - ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? Cuando te hable, tienes que dejar lo que estés haciendo y ponerme atención – su apretón sobre mi brazo dolía.

- Suéltame…me estas haciendo daño – hice una mueca de dolor y trate soltarme.

Ella apretó con mas fuerza – Tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer – me empujo y así mi brazo quedo libre – Escúchame bien niñita estupida – se acerco mas a mi – Ni tu ni Isabella me quitaran a Edward. Además, ni siquiera creo que seas su hija, quien sabe con cuantos se habrá acostado y solo le este haciendo creer a Edward y a todos que si eres de el – me dolió lo que estaba diciendo – O tal vez…. Solo quieres su dinero–

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso - ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes el derecho de juzgarnos a ninguna de las dos, mucho menos de decir tantas cosas que no son ciertas! – ya no pude mas y explote.

- Mira niñita – me tomo de nuevo del brazo – A mi no me vengas con… - dejo inconclusa la frase cuando se escucho el cerrar de una puerta – Pobre de ti si le dices a Edward. Haré de tu vida un infierno si se llega a enterar – me soltó y salio de la habitación.

Me apresure a cerrar la puerta y ponerle el seguro. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir, no se como las había retenido desde que comenzó a insultarme. ¿Cómo era posible que Edward estuviera a lado de alguien como ella? Ah! Si….por que a el le hacia creer otra cosa.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? Decirle a Edward todo y que Jessica haga de mi vida un infierno, o quedarme callada y segur aguantando sus insultos cada vez que estemos solas.

¿Por qué justo cuando mi vida se esta volviendo buena, llega algo y destruye todo?

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola niñas!**_

_**Por fin estoy de vuelta, después de una pausa a causa del stress. Se que había prometido actualizar pronto pero en verdad no pude. **_

_**El stress me esta matando, y mi imaginación se tomo unas vacaciones a Sudáfrica para ver jugar a la selección mexicana. Que como hoy ganaron y mi felicidad es mucha, decidí subí el capitulo.**_

_**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, por que me costo mucho es escribirlo, lo hice 2 veces! En este vimos todo desde el punto de vista de Carly. Maldita Jessica, me dan ganas de golpearla ¿Quién me ayuda chicas?**_

_**Mil gracias a:**_

_**Masako-san, Nathyot, .Swan, dulcesiita, marceregia, Leyla Azahara Bea Cullen, nadiarc22 y VampirescullenswanByE.**_

_**Por sus Review, alertas y/o favoritos del capitulo anterior. No saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que leen mi historia, ¡Las quiero chicas!**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o ideas, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Jessy.**_


	7. ¿Y Ahora Que Hago?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**7. ¿Y Ahora Que Hago?**

**Carly POV**

Quien había llegado a la casa efectivamente era Edward. No quería ir a cenar, mi humor estaba por los suelos y eso lo noto Edward. Durante todo el camino y la cena me pregunto si me sucedía algo, yo negaba mientras Jessica me mataba con la mirada.

Mi primera noche aquí y la pase llorando. La duda de lo que debía hacer, no abandonaba mi cabeza. No recuerdo bien en que momento del cansancio me quede dormida.

Al despertar, mi cabeza ya estaba clara. Decidí que le diría a Edward la verdad, podía soportar a Jessica y sus insultos, al cabo no la vería tan seguido. Me duche, me cambie y baje en busca de Edward.

Lo encontré en su despacho y toque antes de entrar – Adelante – me dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

Entre avergonzada – Edward…este…quería…mmm…hablar…contigo…de…de…algo – de lo nerviosa no pude decir la oración completa.

Hizo a un lado los papeles y centro toda su atención en mi – Si Carly ¿Qué es lo que ocupas? –

Suspire antes de hablar – Ayer por la tarde…cuando te fuiste…Jessica entro a la habitación… donde me encontraba…me tomo fuertemente del brazo y me dijo muchas cosas ofensivas que me hirieron. Además de amenazarme con que me haría la vida un infierno, si te llegaba a decir algo – ahora que lo había dicho me sentía mejor.

Se quedo callado un momento y luego hablo – Carly, yo no creo capaz a Jessica de haber dicho o hecho algo así - ¿Qué? – Has de haber malentendido las cosas – sonreí irónicamente, era obvio que el la defendiera.

- Gracias Edward…por…todo – me salí de ahí con las lagrimas a punto de brotar.

Subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Tome el movil que Bella me había obsequiado, y marque el numero que mas necesitaba en este momento.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces antes de que contestaran – Isabella Swan –

- Bella soy Carly –

- Carly ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – su voz era de angustia.

- No Bella no estoy bien. Quisiera regresarme contigo a Nueva York, lo antes posible –

- Cla…claro, solo dime el motivo por el cual te encuentras así –

Bella me inspiraba confianza, y necesitaba desesperadamente hablarlo con alguien… que me creyera, o acabaría con un ataque de pánico. Le conté todo mientras dejaba salir el llanto que tanto había contenido.

- Esa perr... – Dejo inconclusa la palabra – Sabes que nada de lo que dijo es cierto, así que tu tranquila. Aun así no tienes por que soportar todo esto. Dime que llevaste el dinero que te di para emergencias –

- Si – le conteste y me agradecí a mi misma por haberlo guardado.

- Bien, junta todas tus cosas y toma un taxi al aeropuerto. Cuando llegues compra el ticket para el que vaya a salir más pronto hacia N.Y. En cuanto sepas la hora de salida y la de llegada me avisas ya sea por texto o llamada para ir al aeropuerto por ti –

- Ok, yo te aviso… Bella…emm…gracias – le dije apenada.

- No me des las gracias, lo hago por que me importas. Cualquier cosa háblame – corte la llamada y me dispuse a guardar todas mis cosas en las maletas.

Estaba guardando lo ultimo que me faltaba, cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y me giro.

- Veo que decidiste decirle, aun cuando te dije que no – volteo y vio mis maletas - ¿Te vas? – No le respondí – una vez mas se cumple lo que quiero – me sorprendió su comentario ¿a que se refería?

- ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta para pensar que Edward te crearía a ti en vez de a mi? – se rió – Pero bueno, el chiste es que me deshice de ti y de la estupida de Isabella. Aunque tengo que decir…que fue mucho mas fácil que cuando los hermanos de Edward ya que… - iba a seguir hablando, pero alguien la interrumpió.

**Edward POV**

Sabía que Jessica era complicada, pero no creo que sea capaz de hacer semejante cosa como decía Carly. ¿Pero que ganaba con mentirle? Yo no escuche sus razones y defendí a Jessica sin saber bien las cosas.

Decidí Subir para hablar con Carly, y pedirle perdón por haber actuado así. Cuando llegue a su puerta me detuve, se escuchaba la voz de Jessica y me oculte para escuchar lo que decía.

- Veo que decidiste decirle, aun cuando te dije que no… ¿Te vas? …una vez mas se cumple lo que quiero… ¿Cómo fuiste tan tonta para pensar que Edward te crearía a ti en vez de a mi? – se rió – Pero bueno, el chiste es que me deshice de ti y de la estupida de Isabella. Aunque tengo que decir…que fue mucho mas fácil que cuando los hermanos de Edward ya que… - ya había escuchado demasiado, iba a seguir hablando, cuando la corte.

- No puedo creer todo lo que acabo de escuchar – la cara de Jessica era de sorpresa cuando volteo a verme en la puerta.

- N…no Eddi…no es lo que tu crees… no quise decir así las cosas…no pienses mal – trato de convencerme.

- ¿Como pude creerte a ti en vez de a mi hija? Ahora se que tu fuiste la culpable de que me alejara de mis hermanos, y ahora intentabas hacer lo mismo con Carly y Bella – esta mas que molesto – Esto es todo, se acabo. Quiero que recojas tosa tus cosas y te vayas de mi casa – me miro con lagrimas en los ojos – No Jessica, no caeré mas en tus chantajes. Hoy mismo me mudo a Nueva York, así no tendré que verte de nuevo -

Esperamos a que Jessica sacara todas sus cosas. En cuanto se fue, subí a hacer mis maletas, de lo demás vendría por ello después.

- ¿Ya llevas todo Carly? – Ella asintió – Entonces vamonos – la ayude con sus cosas, las metimos al auto y con ambos dentro nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

El silencio reinaba en el auto. Carly solo observaba el paisaje, y yo necesitaba disculparme por la manera en que actué cuando me confió lo de Jessica.

- Carly…yo…lo siento – le dije, pero ella ni siquiera volteo a verme.

- No te preocupes, no tienes por que disculparte. Es normal que confiaras en alguien a quien ya conoces, que en alguien extraño –

No sabia que responderle a eso que dijo. Me sentía como un completo tonto por haberla tratado así, ¡a mi hija! Haré lo que sea para conseguir su perdón.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, pedimos los ticket y a la hora de pagar Carly protesto.

- Gracias Edward, pero yo pagare el mío –

- Por favor Carly, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti –

- No, en verdad. Bella me dio este dinero para una emergencia, y cuando hable con ella me dijo que lo utilizara – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cuándo? – estaba confundido.

- La llame por que la necesitaba…necesitaba contarle algo, y le comente que quería regresar con ella, fue entonces que me dijo que utilizara el dinero - me explico.

- Guarda ese dinero para otra ocasión –

- Ok, por cierto deja voy a avisarle a Bella los horarios del vuelo – se alejo un poco con un movil en las manos.

No sabía que Carly había hablado con Bella, y mucho menos que le contaría el asunto con Jessica. Me esperaba lo peor al llegar. Solo temo que el verdadero yo salga y noten lo que llevo ocultando.

**Bella POV**

Cuando mi llamada con Carly termino, estaba tan molesta, que si no hubiera sido por que Jacob se encontraba conmigo, no se que hubiera hecho.

- No lo puedo creer. Como pudo decirle algo así – comento Jake después de que le contara.

- No se que es peor… Qué la tipa esa la haya ofendido y lastimado, o que el tarado de Cullen la defendiera a ella en vez de a mi hija – del coraje comencé a subir la voz.

- Calma Bella. Deberías de estar feliz por que Carly confió en ti. Te dijo todo lo que había pasado, eso es bueno – lo que dijo Jacob era cierto…ella había confiado en mi.

Mi movil sonó y vi que era un texto de Carly:

"_Bella el vuelo sale a las 2:45, + o - llegaríamos como a las 5:45 o las 6"._

El "llegaríamos" solo significaba algo…que Edward vendría con Carly.

Al cabo de un rato, Jake se marcho y yo me dirigí al aeropuerto a recogerlos.

Cuando Carly bajo del avión y me vio, camino hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente. Detrás de ella venia Edward, solo le lancé una mirada llena de ira. No iba a discutir con el…no por ahora. Quería golpearlo, por haber desconfiado de una niña…de nuestra niña, pero no lo haría…por Carly. De por si ya estaba lastimada, no quiero herirla mas con nuestros problemas.

Ambas nos abrazamos y en silencio caminamos hasta mi auto, con Edward a nuestras espaldas. En el transcurso del camino ninguno dijo nada, pero se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

Al acercarnos ala casa pude ver los autos de mis amigos aparcados en la acera de la entrada. Carly se tenso cuando bajamos, yo la trate de tranquilizar diciéndole que ellos no sabían nada, que no había de que preocuparse.

Mientras caminábamos, mi movil comenzó a sonar. Como pude lo saque de mi bolso y lo conteste – Alo –

- Señora Swan, buenas tardes. Habla Carmindi Lang –

- Ah…hola Licenciada, a que debo el motivo de su llamada – pregunte.

- Es solo para decirle, que mañana tienen su primera cita, con la otra trabajadora social. Ella evaluara las reacciones y cambios que han vivido – me dio la hora y la dirección.

- Muy bien, ahí estaremos – corte la llamada y entre a la casa.

Entre en la sala y vi que ni Carly, ni Alice se encontraban con los demás. Me senté a lado de Rose y le hable a Edward.

- Me hablo Carmindi. Mañana tenemos la primera cita, con la otra trabajadora social. Nos va a evaluar – le dije con tono cortante.

- mmm aja – respondió sin prestarle importancia.

- ¿Y esa actitud a que se debe? – nos pregunto Rosalie, pero ninguno de los dos contestamos.

- ¡Wow! ¿y a ustedes en verdad que les pasa? Un día se besan y derraman ternura, y al otro no se hablan, ni siquiera se miran. Lo que ustedes necesitan es una noche de pasión – Emmett comenzó a reír.

- Tu y tus tonterías Emmett – le dijo Edward ya molesto – No pasa nada - le resto importancia de nuevo.

Eso que en verdad me molesto - ¿Qué no ha pasado nada? ¿A eso le llamas nada? – lo mire con una ceja levantada y mi tomo dejo ver el coraje que sentía.

- ¿Alguno nos podrían decir que es lo que sucedió? …..Y no digan que nada, por que es más que obvio – era mas obvio que Rosalie no lo dejaría pasar.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que paso? – la ira se apodero de mi.

- Por dios Bella, no empieces. Esto es asunto nuestro y no tienen por que saberlo ellos - me hablo entre dientes.

- Claro que también es de ellos, para que vean la clase de noviecita que tienes – el coraje me estaba cegando.

- ¿Quieres que actué como si nada hubiera pasado? …¡Pues no puedo! Te llevaste a Carly a Boston y la idiota de tu novia la insulta. ¿Y cuando ella te lo cuenta tú que haces? … ¡NADA! Le crees mas a ella en vez de a Carly, sin detenerte a pensar en lo que ella sentiría ¿Y así quieres ser su padre? – si, deje salir todo lo que había guardado.

Mientras yo le reprochaba, mejor dicho le gritaba, el solo cerro los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. Si, había perdido los estribos, pero por una buena razón. Estaba segura que lo último que le dije fue lo que hizo ponerse así.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Se que tarde en actualizar pero no me sentía bien, ni con ánimos de escribir, espero que lo entiendan.**_

_**De nuevo quiero agradecerles a:**_

_**VampirescullenswanByE, Rigel cullen, Roxa Cullen Riddle, dgirl142, AnnLuna.-Cullen, quizas, duanitha vampiro, lokadeamoooor, heydi Ha, Pattz Love y Carly Cullen Black. **_

_**Por sus Review, alertas y/o favoritos del capitulo anterior. Me alegra saber que cada vez son mas las chicas a las que les gusta y leen mi historia, en verdad lo aprecio.¡ Las quiero niñas!**_

_**Respondiendo a tu pregunta Ross, en el próximo capitulo tendrás tu respuesta. Llevara el nombre de "**__Las Apariencias Engañan"__** creo que el titulo ya te dice algo.**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o ideas, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Jessy.**_


	8. Las Apariencias Engañan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**8. Las Apariencias Engañan**

**Edward POV**

No podía creer que Bella discutiera acerca de nuestros problemas frente a mi familia. Trate de que con apretarme el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, pudiera controlarme. Pero sus últimas palabras hicieron que mandara todo por la borda.

"¿Y así quieres ser su padre?" Ya había aguantado mucho y sin detenerme a pensar, las palabras salieron de mi boca.

Apreté los puños, respire y dirigí mi mirada a ella - ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡TU, la que me ocultaste lo del embarazo y la adopción por 16 años! ¡Y de no haber sido por la ebriedad de Emmett nunca me hubiera enterado!... Ya no puedo fingir que todo esta bien entre nosotros… cuando no es así – sentí la mirada de todos puesta en mi.

- Hice un maldito para superar que me dejaste sin decirme nada, y todo el dolor que eso me ocasiono. Trate de hacerlo por que Esme dijo que seria lo mejor para Carly… que nosotros nos lleváramos bien – el rostro de Bella era de asombro - Pero no Isabella… no creo que alguna vez pueda estar bien contigo, ni siquiera creo poder estar contigo en el mismo sitio… no mientras aun tenga este resentimiento hacia ti – saque todo lo que había guardado por años.

- Tu sabias mejor que nadie, que con lo que soñaba era con hacerte mi esposa y formar una familia a tu lado. ¡¿Cómo es posible que digas que hiciste todo esto por mí? ¡Para que cumpliera mis sueños, eres una egoísta! –

El rostro de Bella, ahora demostraba tristeza, coraje y… ¿dolor? Lo que le había dicho no estuvo bien, no se que me paso, no se en que momento salio mi otro yo. Estoy seguro que me arrepentiré aun mas con la cabeza fría.

- Vete de mi casa – me dijo Bella, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, pero en sus ojos se veía el dolor.

Estaba tan metido en mis cosas, que ni siquiera recordé que teníamos gente viéndonos, hasta que empezaron a tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

Jasper se levanto y camino hacia mi – Lo mejor será que salgamos – antes de comenzar a caminar nos observo a los dos – Que bueno que Alice salio con Carly, si no ¿Qué hubiera pasado? No se habían puesto a pensar en eso ¿Verdad? –

Ya estando los tres afuera de la casa, comenzaron a bombardearme con sus preguntas.

- ¿Qué paso contigo Edward? Se que aun te duele y todo, pero te convertiste en otra persona –

- No lo se Jasper. Solo lo deje salir sin detenerme a pensar – le hice saber mis motivos.

- Hermano la evaluación es mañana… se va a notar que ustedes no se soportan – por primera vez Emmett decía algo correcto.

- Lo se, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Solo me queda afrontar las consecuencias. Ahora solo tengo que buscar donde dormir –

- Puedes venir con nosotros, aunque Alice se molestará cuando se entere de todo lo que paso, no creo que te corra – me sentí mal de pensar que podría ocasionar un problema entre ellos.

- Mañana hablare con mi madre para pedirle alojamiento mientras encuentre un lugar donde vivir –

Había destruido toda posibilidad de que Bella y yo, tuviéramos algo sólido que ofrecerle a Carly. Ahora solo las cosas empeorarían.

**Bella POV**

Si ya me encontraba dolida por lo que le había pasado a Carly, con lo que me dijo Edward termino por matarme. Toda esperanza de volver a estar juntos y formar una familia con nuestra hija, fueron destruidas.

Tengo coraje, coraje hacia Edward. Por que confié en el, en sus palabras, besos y abrazos, aunque nunca debí de hacerlo para empezar.

Quería llorar pero no podía, solo permanecí sentada en el sofá, mientras Rosalie me abrazaba por los hombros. Admito que tuve la culpa, pues fui yo quien empezó con la discusión.

En este momento no quería hablar, y daba gracias de que fuera Rose la que se encontraba conmigo en este momento. Tengo que pensar en que es lo que le diré a Carly ¿Cómo se lo tomara ella? Y lo peor es que mañana es la primera avaluación ¿y si no me dan la custodia temporal? Juro que haría cualquier cosa con tal de tener a mi hija… cualquier cosa.

**Carly POV**

Cuando veníamos en el auto del aeropuerto, el ambiente dentro de el era de pura tensión. Al acercarnos a la casa, estacionados se encontraban los autos de los hermanos de Edward. Me tense al instante, no quiero que los demás se enteren, y que esto ocasione un problema o algo similar. Bella pareció darse leerme el pensamiento y me dijo algo para que me calmara.

Alice vio la cara que traíamos los tres y me ofreció ir a caminar junto a ella, decidí ir por que lo necesitaba. Al principio lo hicimos en silencio, hasta que Alice lo rompió.

- ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió? – Negué con la cabeza – Ok, pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi. Y si quieres platicar solo dime. Oh! Mira, aquí venden cosas muy ricas ¿Por qué no entramos? –

El lugar era verdaderamente Wow. ¿Acaso una cafetería podría ser aun mas elegante? Me daba vergüenza decirle a Alice todo el asunto de Jessica, así que permanecí callada la mayor parte del tiempo, tampoco era que ella me dejara hablar.

Un rato después decidimos regresar a la casa. Cuando llegamos, afuera se encontraban Edward, Jasper y Emmett.

- ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí afuera? – pregunto Alice.

- Nada… solo aquí… pasando el rato – le respondió Jasper como si fiera lo mas normal del mundo.

La respuesta que le dio Jasper a Alice, a mí no me convenció. Sus miradas y la manera en que se tensaron al vernos, daba a entender que estaban ocultando algo.

Alice los miro con los ojos entrecerrados antes de seguir hacia la casa – Aquí paso algo… y algo grave – yo asentí.

Entramos y Bella estaba sentada en el sofá, mientras Rosalie le abrazaba por los hombros y ambas estaban en completo silencio cada una metida en su mundo. En cuanto Bella se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia, se levanto y trato de componer las facciones de su rostro.

- ¿En donde estaban? ¿Por qué se fueron sin avisar? – Bella nos pregunto, pero su voz sonaba diferente.

- Fuimos a caminar y de paso tomamos un café – Alice hizo una pausa – El ambiente se siente raro… ¿Paso algo mientras no estábamos? – pregunto con el seño fruncido.

- ¡Por dios Alice! No ha pasado nada. Así que deja de hacerte ideas y olvídalo ¿ok? – Rose se mostraba algo desesperada.

De que sucedió algo, sucedió, y tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz. El resto de la tarde y la cena lo pasamos juntos. Ya entrada la noche, los estragos de lo que había hecho durante todo el día, se estaban haciendo presentes.

- Bueno… pues yo me retiro a dormir. Estoy en verdad cansada – me despedí de todos y subí a la habitación.

Me dormí pensando, en que tenía que haber sido yo el motivo por el cual pelearon. Desde que he llegado aquí no he hecho más que causarles problemas.

Podría jurar que estaba dormida, pero este sueño era tan vivido… tan real, que eso es lo que me ponía mal. Comencé a sentir como alguien agitaba mi cuerpo, mientras decían mi nombre.

- Carly…. Carly…. Despierta – a lo lejos escuche la voz de Bella.

Me desperté agitada y mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor. Trate de hacer que mi respiración se normalizara y darme cuenta que estaba soñando.

- Calma, solo estabas soñando – Bella frotaba mi espalda para calmarme.

- No puedo creer que haya tenido una pesadilla, hace mucho que no las tenia – le confesé – Como supiste lo que me pasaba –

- Te escuche gritar y vine a ver lo que te ocurría –

- Gracias Bella – suspire pesadamente – Tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos…. Y de volver a dormir…. Por que tendré el mismo sueño – agache la cabeza.

- Si no te molesta…. Puedo quedarme… aquí…. Contigo. Por si vuelves a tener esos sueños – me lo propuso avergonzada.

Sonreí y de la emoción quise llorar – Si… si quiero que te quedes…. Aquí conmigo –

Las dos nos sonreímos, y me moví hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, para que Bella se recostara.

Necesitaba un abrazo, pero no sabia si ella me rechazaría. Pero aun así correría el riesgo. Tímidamente y despacio me fui acercando a ella, y al ver que no se quito, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro e inmediatamente ella me rodeo con sus brazos.

Me sentía tan bien, tan segura y reconfortada dentro de sus brazos, que sin pensarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, mojando la blusa de su pijama. Pero a ella pareció no importarle eso, al contrario me atrajo mas a ella en un muy fuerte abrazo y deposito un bezo en mi cabeza.

Con esa cosa tan simple Bella me demostró que era…. Era mi mama, y haré todo lo que este en mis manos para que ella y Edward estén juntos…. Para que mis padres estén juntos.

Desperté por la mañana contenta y tranquila, por que con Bella durmiendo a mi lado, las pesadillas no volvieron esa noche. Voltee al otro lado de la cama y vi que Bella no estaba. Un rato después fue a ver si ya había despertado para que tomáramos el desayuno juntas.

Y vaya sorpresa que me lleve al entrar a la cocina. Sobre el desayunador había un sin fin de comida. Y cuando creí que no me podía sorprender mas, lo hice al saber que Bella era quien había cocinado todo.

Durante el desayuno todo transcurrió tranquilo, hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó. La expresión de Bella cambio y yo me ofrecí a abrir. Edward se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, me abrazo y lo invite a pasar.

Cuando Bella llego a donde nos encontrábamos, los dos se miraron extrañamente y el ambiente cambio drásticamente. Lo mas seguro es que el día será difícil.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola niñas!**_

_**Mil disculpas por ausentarme una semana completa. Entre lo del estreno de Eclipse, mi cambio de turno en el consultorio y las juntas para el ingreso de mi hija al colegio, me habían dejado sin tiempo. Pero aquí estoy de regreso con el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste.**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a:**_

_**Mi querida VampirescullenswanByE, Guayen90, tychesita, Jackey Cullen RA, lisseth13, Makken, loopotter, lory24, Concala, skullhunter, BeeRNiii.**_

_**Por sus Review, alertas y/o favoritos del capitulo anterior. Me alegra saber que cada vez son más las chicas a las que les gusta y leen mi historia, en verdad lo aprecio. Ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo la historia.**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o ideas, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Jessy.**_


	9. Una Ultima Opcion

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**9. Una Última Opción**

**Carly POV**

- Hola Edward – lo abrase.

- Hola hermosa – me devolvió el abraso con alegría – Bella – la saludo mas por compromiso que por ganas.

- ¿Y que se supone que haces aquí? – Bella utilizo el mismo tono que el.

Edward volteo a verme – Carly, he hablado con mis padres de ti, y me pidieron que te llevara hoy a comer con ellos, para conocerte… a ti también quieren verte Isabella -.

- ¿Qué…que? ¿Tus… padres… quieren… conocerme? ¿A mi? – ok fueron demasiadas preguntas.

- Si, mis padres quieren conocer a mi hija – sonreí al escuchar la palabra hija - ¿Vas a venir? – le pregunto a Bella secamente.

- No, tengan su tiempo a solas. Sirve que voy a la oficina, a ver como están las cosas – yo asentí – Carly si ocupas algo llámame al movil ¿ok? -.

Los tres salimos de la casa. Mientras Edward y yo caminábamos hacia el volvo que ahora traía, Bella fue hacia un Fiat 500 sassicaia color beige.

- ¿Ese auto es tuyo? – Ella asintió – es realmente lindo -.

Bella subió a su auto, mientras nosotros hacíamos lo mismo en el de Edward. El trayecto comenzó en silencio, pero a medida que avanzábamos más, comenzó algo así como una conversación.

- Y bien Carly, ¿Qué te ha parecido todo? –

- Bien, en verdad me gusta estar aquí. Todos han sido muy amables conmigo… bueno casi todos – le dije recordando lo de Jessica.

Aun me era difícil entablar una conversación larga con Edward, pero nunca tuve una figura paterna verdadera. Al poco tiempo llegamos a una muy bella casa, con grandes ventanales, y la fachada de color beige con detalles dorados.

Edward salio del auto y camino a mi lado para abrirme la puerta. Caminamos hacia la entrada y antes de que el tocara el timbre la puerta se abrió.

- Hola hijo – la mujer que abrió lo abrazo – no sabes lo feliz que me hace, tenerte de vuelta aquí -.

- Madre, por favor. Si sigues abrazándome así, moriré por falta de oxigeno – comenzó el a reír.

Me quede maravillada al verlo reír y hacer ese comentario. En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerlo, solo le he visto con el rostro tenso, molesto o inexpresivo. Esta parte de el era para mí, y en verdad me agradaba.

- ¡Dios! – La madre de Edward me miraba – Edward, ella es… - no completo la frase – Es como si hubieran tomado lo mejor de ti y Bella, y lo hubieran colocado en ella – inmediatamente sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas – Hola hermosa, yo soy Esme. Es un gusto conocerte – me quede helada cuando me abrazo.

- Pasen, Carlisle ya no tarda en llegar – caminamos hasta la enorme sala.

Esme, como me había pedido que la llamara, me contó varias de las cosas que hacían Edward y Alice, cuando eran pequeños. Era inevitable no reírse con tantas ocurrencias.

Al cabo de un rato, el padre de Edward llego a la casa. Después de las presentaciones, pasamos a la mesa a comer. Todo estaba riquísimo, Esme es muy buena cocinera.

- Edward, hijo. Hay algo del hospital que me gustaría hablar contigo – Carlisle le dijo cuando habíamos terminado de comer.

- Claro Carlisle, vamos – ambos se levantaron de la mesa – Carly ahora vengo, no tardo – yo asentí y vi como se iban.

Esme comenzó a recoger todo lo que había sobre la mesa, y sin decirle nada la ayude a llevar las cosas a la cocina.

- Carly, no tienes por que hacerlo, eres la visita – me hablo mientras entrábamos a la cocina.

- Pero yo quiero ayudarte – en mi frase sola había verdad.

- Se que ha de ser difícil, vivir con sus constantes cambios – Esme había comenzado a poner los platos en el lava vajillas.

- ¿Perdón? – su comentario me tomo distraída.

- Si, hable de Bella y Edward. Te preguntaras que como lo se… se ellos se llevaran bien, ella habría aceptado mi invitación de venir, pero no lo hizo. Eso solo confirma que las cosas andan mal – ella tenia algo de razón.

- Sus cambios me marean… un día se toman de la mano y parecen una verdadera pareja y al otro parecieran no conocerse – le confesé mis pensamientos.

- Lo que necesitan ese par, es sentarse a hablar todo. Ocupan decirse todo lo que sienten y sintieron desde hace 16 años –

- ¿Y como lo hago? ¿Cómo los junto para que solucionen todo? –

- No lo se pequeña, pero hay que encontrar el modo. Estoy completamente segura que ese par, aun sienten algo el uno por el otro. Cuando esos sentimientos ya no existen, no tiene por que lastimarte lo que digan esa otra persona de ti, y en este caso ambos se sintieron lastimados – Esme sabia de lo que hablaba, aunque no era grande de edad si es la voz de la experiencia.

- Carly – me llamo Edward asustándome cuando lo hizo – Ya tenemos que irnos, allá veremos a Bella –

Nos despedimos de sus padres y emprendimos marcha, hacia lo de la trabajadora social. Durante todo el camino, no deje de pensar sobre la forma de juntarlos. Hasta podría decir que me dolió la cabeza de tanto hacerlo.

En lo que Edward se estacionaba, vino a mi mente esa idea que tanto ocupaba. Tal vez no fuera la mejor, pero si la posible solución o el caos total… para saberlo hay que hacerlo.

Con la ayuda de Edward baje del auto, para ir en busca de Bella. Cuando la encontramos, los tres caminamos hacia la oficina de la nueva trabajadora social.

- Aquí es – nos aviso Bella, para luego tocar la puerta.

Una mujer de edad media nos abrió – Hola, buenas tardes. Ustedes deben ser la familia Cullen / Swan – al escuchar esto Bella hizo una mueca y yo fui la única que asentí – pasen por favor -.

Nos sentamos sobre un sofá negro, yo en medio de ambos – Yo soy la Lic. Sofía Díaz, y estaré a cargo de esta y todas las evaluaciones por venir – hizo una pausa – Ahora después de haber dicho eso, es hora de saber acerca de esta experiencia nueva para ustedes ¿Cuál ha sido su reacción? -

Sabia que lo que estaba por decir, haría que tanto Bella como Edward me dieran una mirada no muy agradable – La verdad es que mal – dicho y hecho ambos me miraron así.

- ¿Cómo?... haber Carly ¿cierto? – yo asentí – por que dices eso ¡que es lo que ha sucedió en estos días juntos? – pregunto interesada.

Suspire antes de hablar, me estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo – Desde que llegue solo han discutido, sus cambios de humor me tienen mareada. Pareciera que mi llegada solo ha causado problemas. Y en verdad es lo ultimo que deseo – solo esperaba que esto les abrirle los ojos y les hiciera entender.

- ¿Es verdad lo que ella esta diciendo? – Ninguno de los dos contesto – Eso quiere decir que es cierto. Miren señores, esto es algo que influye demasiado en la adopción – ambos me miraron – Lo mas indicado seria no darles las custodia provisional – Bella abrió la boca a causa de la sorpresa – A no ser que Carly quiera quedarse con ustedes. Carly por que no salimos y charlamos acerca de todo esto y la solución que se tomara – me puse de pie y la seguí sin ni siquiera mirarlos. Llegamos a otra habitación y me invito a tomar asiento.

- Bien Carly, ahora que estamos solas ¿Podrías por favor hablarme más acerca de tu convivencia con tu nueva familia? –

- Me siento feliz con ellos. Claro no puedo negar que como en todo hay inconvenientes, pero en realidad nada que sea muy malo, como para decidir dejarlos –

Medito un rato - ¿Entonces a que se debe el comentario que hiciste haya dentro? –

Suspire - ¿Usted que haría para hacer entender a alguien de algo? Eso es lo que yo hago por culpa del resentimiento ellos no se soportan, así que tengo que hacer algo para que ellos piensen las cosas. Quiero tener una familia feliz y unida, por una vez en mi corta vida – sentí como mis ojos se humedecían – Eso es lo que yo mas deseo, después de todo lo que he vivido – agache la mirada para que no viera mis ojos a punto de llorar.

Involuntariamente mis lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos – Aun sin conocerme, ellos me aceptaron en sus vidas. Y no solo ellos, si no que también los hermanos de Edward y sus esposos, al igual que sus padres - .

Me miro con alegría en sus ojos – No sabes el gusto que me da el escucharte hablar así. Y entiendo tu motivo por el cual haces esto. Así que ahora, podrías decirme ¿Qué es lo que quieres que se haga? –

Estaba a punto de decirle, la idea que había tenido hace rato. Ahora estaba mas que convencida, de que no les agradaría. Nunca he sido egoísta, pro justo en este momento solo anhelaba mi felicidad, tal vez a costa de la de los demás.

- Quiero pedirles una condición, a cambio de la custodia temporal. Y dependiendo de que la cumplan o no se les podrá dar la custodia total – le deje saber.

- Esta bien Carly ¿Y de que consta esa condición? – de nuevo pregunto con curiosidad.

- Quiero que ellos… - hice un ultimo repaso mental a mi plan, ¿Qué podría salir mal? La verdad es que todo, pero aun así me arriesgare.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Perdón por la demora pero ya volví y con capitulo nuevo, espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Mil gracias por sus Review, alertas y/o favoritos del capitulo anterior. Me alegra saber que cada vez son más las chicas a las que les gusta y leen mi historia, en verdad lo aprecio. Ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo esta historia.**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o ideas, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Jessy.**_


	10. Es Muy Tarde Para Disculpas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Mi trabajo es solo ser la autora de la historia y cambiarlos un poco.**

**

* * *

**

**10. Es Muy Tarde Para Disculpas**

**Bella POV**

Aun no salía de mi asombro. Carly había confesado que las cosas iban mal, aun sabiendo que eso podría quitarnos todo el derecho a la custodia.

Ni siquiera voltee a ver, cual había sido la reacción por parte de Edward. Desde el día de la discusión no hemos vuelto a hablar, y la verdad si era un poco triste. El no era capaz de ver las cosas, desde mi punto de vista. El cree que fue simple el dejarle y ocultarle mi embarazo, cuando pase noches llorando deseando regresar el tiempo y así poderlo tener a mi lado.

Aun viene a mi mente las horribles palabras, que Rosalie me dijo cuando les conté acerca de todo eso.

* Flash back *

- "¡Eres una idiota! Por tu y tus estupidas ideas el cambio, lo dejaste sumido en la amargura. Y aparte ¿Nos pides que se lo ocultemos? Estas mal Isabella"-

* Fin de Flash back *

Hice hasta lo que no, para que Rose viera las cosas desde mi perspectiva, cuando por fin lo comprendió, vio lo que en realidad siempre trate.

Estaba ansiosa, hace ya un buen rato que Carly había salido a charlar para decidir que es lo que haría. En verdad no quiero perderla ahora que la vida me la ha devuelto, ella forma parte de mi vida y haría lo que fuera por verla feliz.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Carly con sus ojos rojos, era un claro signo de que había estado llorando, las preguntas llegaron a mi cabeza ¿Por qué había llorado? ¿Acaso su decisión era mala?

- Señores, Carly ya ha tomado una decisión… se quedara con ustedes – casi quería brincar de la alegría – Solo que bajo una condición – voltee a verla y en sus ojos había ¿diversión? – Se les entregara la custodia temporal a cambio de que ustedes… Contraigan matrimonio - ¿Qué? Creo que no escuche bien ¿En verdad no había dicho eso?

Me encontraba en un total y completo estado de shock, Carly tenia que estar bromeando.

- Carly esto tiene que ser una broma – le dije.

- No Sra. Swan, no es ninguna broma. Esta ha sido la condición que se les ha puesto – hablo la trabajadora social.

- Carly ¡por favor! Piensa en otra cosa, la que sea menos esta – Edward por fin hablo.

- No la decisión ya esta tomada. Y de ella depende que se les entregue la custodia total. Así que, que dicen ¿la toman o la dejan? – nos propuso Carly.

¿Acaso no acababa de decir que mi relación con Edward esta mal, que solo peleábamos? Si nos llegamos a casar, todo se pondrá mucho peor. Pero por lo visto Carly omitía ese grandísimo problema o solo fingía hacerlo.

- Entonces señores ¿Cuál es su veredicto? ¿O creen necesario el pensarlo y platicarlo entre ustedes? Para tomar una decisión –

- No, no, no. Yo no pienso casarme con ella – dijo Edward como con cosa.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero hacerlo? – lo mire con algo de odio.

- ¡Vamos por favor! No quiero verlos discutir. Solo háganlo por mi ¿Si? – nos dedico una mirada tierna.

Por ella haría lo que fuera, me he cansado de decirlo, y mas si con ello podría mantenerla a mi lado. Pero esto era pasarse de los límites, hablaría con ella al llegar a casa, para tratar de que cambiara de opinión.

- Esta bien… lo haremos – Edward hablo con algo de histeria en su voz.

Voltee a verlo entre sorprendida y asustada - ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dijiste? –

- Estoy diciendo que nos casaremos. Si por hacer eso obtenemos a nuestra hija, entonces lo haremos – lo hizo ver como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

En el rostro de Carly, se dibujo una gran y hermosa sonrisa. Lo cual mi hizo ver, que la respuesta la había hecho feliz.

- Que quede claro, que solo lo hago por ti hija – y aquí estaba yo, aceptando la loca idea de casarme. Y eso no era lo mejor, no, si no seria el como decirle a nuestras familias.

**Edward POV**

¡Que demonios me paso por la cabeza, para haber decidido yo solo, que nos casaríamos! Mientras Bella me miraba asombrada y aterrada, Carly sonreía complacida. ¡Vamos! No la hemos malcriado por 16 años, ahora que esta aquí, tanto Bella como yo hemos demostrado que haríamos cualquier cosa que ella quiera, aunque eso implique casarnos.

- Muy bien, ahora que el trato esta acordado, necesito que después de la boda me avisen para tramitar todo – nos explico la licenciada.

- Si esto es todo, ¿Podemos retirarnos? – pregunto Carly.

- Claro, pueden hacerlo – dicho esto los tres nos despedimos y salimos de aquella oficina.

- Creo que hay mucho por hablar – solo Carly asintió – Pero entre mas rápido lo hagamos, mas rápido nos la otorgaran – les di mi opinión.

Nadie hablo durante el camino. Se podía sentir el ambiente cargado de tensión. Si mi relación con Bella estaba mal, ahora con todo esto en verdad no tenia ni idea de lo que podría pasar.

Cuando estábamos a unas cuantas cuadras de llegar a la casa de Bella, sonó su movil – Por dios Alice ¿ahora que? – Contesto con una leve risa – Estamos casi por llegar – espero – ok bye – y colgó. Ambos la miramos extrañados.

- Alice quiere llevarte a comprar las últimas cosas para tu habitación, antes de comenzar a arreglarla. Pasara en 15 minutos a buscarte – fue lo primero y lo ultimo que dijo Bella durante todo este tiempo.

Mas tarde en estacionar el auto que en que Carly saliera casi volando hacia la casa. Por una parte tenia que darle las gracias a Alice por salir, ya que me daría tiempo para hablar con Bella de todo.

Pero por otro lado, Alice podría convertirla en una loca por las comparas como ella, y eso nos podría llegar a dejar en la ruina.

A la hora acordada se marcharon, y me dirigí a la cocina donde se encontraba Bella.

- Bella, creo que tenemos que hablar – mi voz fue distante.

- ¿De que? – pregunto fríamente.

- Acerca del asunto de la boda, y del motivo que le daremos a nuestras familias de por que lo hacemos – de que otra cosa podría querer hablar que no fuera de eso.

- ¡Por dios Edward! ¿Quieres que hablemos de algo que seguramente será el mayor error? ¡No nos soportamos! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta farsa funcionara? Y de lo que les diremos ¡yo que se! – aunque no quisiera aceptar Bella tenia razón.

- Si tienes razón, será el mayor error casarme contigo, Y tener que soportarte todo lo que dure la farsa como dices – creo que una vez más hable sin pensar.

El rostro de Bella expresaba entre odio y dolor – Se que cometí un gran error al ocultártelo, y me arrepentiré de eso toda mi vida, pero tampoco es necesario que me lo reproches cada vez que puedas. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te pida perdón?... ¡Pues lo siento! – a este momento ya había alzado demasiado la voz.

- Es muy tarde para pedir disculpas. Piensas que con un "lo siento" se olvidara todo y seremos una familia feliz, pues déjame decirte que no Isabella. No comprendo como fue que me enamore de ti, si demostraste ser una egoísta, que jugo con mis sentimientos, y pensar que algún día quería hacerte mi esposa. Que bueno que no fue así, por que alguien como tu, no merece ser feliz – las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos chocolates mojando sus mejillas.

Ahora si que había cruzado la línea, la había ofendido y de la peor manera posible. Pero el coraje me había cegado una vez más. Bella tenía su mirada llena de tristeza, y no dejaban de rodar las gotas salinas.

En este momento al verla sufrir, quise hincarme y pedirle perdón, pero tal vez, esto solo era un poco del dolor que ella causo en mí.

Entre sollozos pudo decir – Tú no sabes nada, nada de todo por lo que yo tuve que pasar. Pero da igual, ya que nunca te pondrás en mi lugar, la egoísta se supone que soy yo. Llámame como quieras, egoísta, hipócrita, sufrida, como sea. Si había llegado a pensar el contarte todo, ahora ni ganas, por que seria como hacerlo al viento, por que nunca veras el sufrimiento de otros solo el tuyo –

No me sentía orgulloso de hacerla sufrir, y en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero lo dicho, dicho esta, y no hay vuelta atrás. Bien sabía que haber aceptado, no traería nada bueno.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola chicas!**_

_**Perdón por la demora, por falta de tiempo no había podido subirlo, pero al fin aquí estuvo el capitulo, el cual espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Chicas por favor, no ofendan tan feo a Bella en los Reviews. Poco a poco conoceremos como fue todo lo que vivió durante el embarazo, y también lo que hicieron Emmett, Alice, Rose y Jasper cuando Bella se los confeso. Como en este ya supimos un poco de la reacción de Rosalie.**_

_**Mil gracias por sus Review, alertas y/o favoritos del capitulo anterior. Me alegra saber que cada vez son más las chicas a las que les gusta y leen mi historia, en verdad lo aprecio. Ustedes son el motivo por el cual sigo escribiendo esta historia.**_

_**Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o ideas, no duden en hacérmelo saber.**_

_**XoXo**_

_**Jessy.**_


End file.
